Shikon High
by witchesinthongs
Summary: A highschool romance. Kikyou meets the hot new guy, Sesshoumaru and falls in lurrrrrvvv. Well...the strange sort that only our characters ever seem to feel, i.e love as defined by us. UPDATED!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: We do not own Inuyasha.

Shikon High

Chapter 1

"Excuse me," Someone tapped her shoulder.

Annoyed, Kikyou turned around to face the most gorgeous guy she had ever seen in her life.

"Hi," she breathed.

He ignored her slightly dreamy greeting. "Which way is it to the principal's office?" he asked abruptly, his voice cold.

Kikyou was too busy taking in his beautiful features to hear his question. His tall, lean body, those wonderful golden eyes, his long silver hair, his...

"Which way is it to the principal's office?" He repeated, slowly this time so that she could understand.

Kikyou blinked, startled out of her reverie by the coldnesss in his voice.

"Oh...er," she scrambled to recollect her bearings,"Go straight down the hall, turn left, fifth door on the right.

He nodded, and without one word of thanks, began to make his way down the hall.

She watched him as he walked, two long miles of perfect legs easily covering the distance from one end of the hallway to the other. He stuck a piece of paper into his back pocket. Something fell out as he did so, and when he bent to retrieve it, the materiel of his jeans stretched against his tight behind.

Kikyou sighed blissfully. Heaven. He disappeared around a corner.

She missed him already.

She began to make her way back towards...wherever it was that she had been going. She couldn't quite remember. Not that she cared now.

_He is so hot_, she thought euphorically.

"Kikyou!" An unwelcome voice interrupted her thoughts, "Kikyou!"

Kikyou groaned.

Oh no, not now. Please not now.

"Kikyou."

She began to walk faster.

"Kikyou!" The voice sounded nearer.

What did I do to desrve this? What did I do? She was almost running now.

Suddenly a hand whipped her round.

"Kikyou," The girl before her sounded slightly out of breath. "Didn't you hear me calling you? I have something like really, really important to tell you.

Kikyou forced a smile. "Oh...er, Hi Kagome," she began, I really can't talk to you right now. I-"

Kagome didn't seem to hear, "Inuyasha's throwing a huge party on Friday. It's going to be the biggest party of the year. Anyone who's anyone is gonna be there. You're going, right?"

" I, um, can't," Kikyou said, searching frantically for an excuse. "I don't have a date."

Kagome rolled her eyes. "Half the guys in this school would give their eyeteeth to go out with you, Kikyou. Just pick one." She paused thoughtfully, then added, "Except for him." She pointed at a guy Kikyou vaguely recognized as the captain of the track team, Kouga. " I went out with him once. He's got a pimple-peepee." She shook her head in disgust.

"A-a what!" Kikyou exclaimed, her jaw almost touching the ground.

Kagome giggled. "Oh, you know a pimple-peepee."

"Stop saying that!"

"It's only true," Kagome mumbled, " I mean, It's so small it might as well just be a little pimple between his-"

"Kagome..." Kikyou said warningly.

"What?"

The bell rang.

PLEASE REVIEW!


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: don't own it.

Chapter 2

Kikyou groaned. "Oh please tell me you're joking, Kagura."

"What did you expect me to do?" her friend asked defensively,"If my parents see that paper, they'll never let me go to Inuyasha's party. Besides, it's just a little line."

"A little line that instantaneously transformed an 'F' into an 'A'," Sango added disapprovingly.

"You wouldn't understand," Ayame argued in kagura's defense, "You two are super smart. You don't have to bust your brains studying to pass a stupid test. And I still don't see what the big deal is. I mean her parents are still gonna find out anyway."

"Yes, but that still doesn't make it right," Kikyou persisted, picking an apple off her food tray.

"And I'm not super smart," Sango put in,"I simply study hard. Perhaps if the two of you were to endeavour..."

A flash of silver from across the room caught Kikyou's attention. Her breath caught in her throat. It was him! He had just entered the cafeteria and had chosen to sit only a few tables away from hers. Her friends' argument faded to the back of her mind.

_Ohmigosh, he's so close._

But that hair-

"...right, Kikyou?" Ayame's voice broke into her thoughts.

"Huh?" she replied absently.

"You haven't heard a thing we've said, have you?" Kagura accused, annoyed.

"Obviously not," Sango said sarcastically. "And what are you looking at so...oh, wow, you were right. He _is_ gorgeous."

The others turned to look.

Ayame gasped.

"Holy shit," Kagura murmured.

"Back off, I saw him first," Kikyou said, only half joking.

"What are you waiting for?" Sango elbowed her."Go talk to him."

"Are you insane?"Kikyou replied, aghast."I can't do that!"

"Yes you can," Ayame said helpfully, "If you don't someone else will."

Kikyou stiffened. Another woman? With her... whatever his name was? Images of him with someone who wasn't her flitted across her mind. Over her dead body!

She stood determinedly.

"I'll see you guys later, ok?"

"Sure. Good luck."

"See ya."

"Ciao." Kagura chimed in, then turning to Ayame, said, "Hey, Ayame, you can wipe the drool of your chin now." She smirked.

Ayame glared at her. "I do not _drool_."

"Yeah you do," Sango teased, siding with Kagura.

Despite their bickering, Kikyou knew her friends were keeping a sharp eye on her. Gathering all her courage, Kikyou picked up her tray and began walking toward his table.

_You can do this, you can do this_, Kikyou chanted to herself.

A few eternities later, she arrived at her destination. She put her tray down on his table.

"Hi," she greeted cheerfully, "Mind if I sit here?"

He didn't so much as glance at her. "Suit yourself," he replied, his voice cold, uncaring.

Kikyou wasn't in the least bit put off by his cool response. "I'm Kikyou. And you are...?"

He was silent for a moment, then said reluctantly, "Sesshoumaru."

"Sesshoumaru,"she repeated, liking the way the word rolled of her tongue. _A_ _beautiful name for a beautiful man._

"So, Sesshoumaru, I haven't seen you around. I take it you're new?" She poked her food with a fork.

No response. He continued eating.

_Ok. Next question_. "Where are you from?"

Nothing.

_So maybe this wasn't exactly working out. _"Do you ever talk?"

He slowly put his fork down, and for the first time since she had joined him, he looked up and his eyes locked with hers.

Kikyou's pulse raced. _This is it_, she thought, _he's going to declare his undying love for me. Okay, well maybe not, but at the very least, he'll ask me out._

He parted his lips and said, "Do you ever stop talking?"

Kiyou blinked. It took a moment for his unexpected words to sink in. Was he telling her to shut up? Anger flared up within her and was quickly smothered. So maybe he didn't want her around as much as she wanted him to. If things went her way, she'd soon change that. All she needed was patience.

She grinned,"You're so quiet, I had to talk for the both of us."

"If I'd wanted to talk to you," He said his voice quiet, yet still somehow distant, "I would have."

With that he got up and walked away.

Kikyou stared at the spot where he'd been sitting. She felt hurt, and oddly like crying, which was ridiculous really, consideringthat she'd only met him a few hours ago, and very briefly at that.

Not liking the emotions coursing through her, she turned to the only emotion she could trust. Anger.

How dare he humiliate her like this. The nerve of that cold, unfeeling bastard. Just because he had the sexiest eyes - and body, and hair, and voice - she'd ever seen in her entire life, didn't give him the right to be such a jerk.

_I am so over him, _she swore, _I don't know what I ever saw in him in the first place. Well, except- shut up!_

She picked up her tray, and marching over to the nearest bin, dumped the contents in.

_I will never, ever, in an eternity of nevers look, talk or even think about him ever again. _She nodded in satisfaction and began to march out of the cafeteria.

_I wonder where he went off to..._

**T_hanks to everyone who reviewed (or thought about doing so). : ) _**

_Special note: _we know that nearly everyone is out of character so pleeeease, bear with us. And also, we know that Kikyou wouldn't fall for a guy just for his looks, but what we mean to imply is that she was really attracted to him when she first saw him, but that it gradually developes into something more.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer- We do not own Inuyasha.

the real Chapter 3

The sobbing stopped.

Kikyou stepped onto the path. There it was again.

She stepped off. It stopped.

Step on. Sob, sob.

Step off. Silence.

Curiousity aroused, Kikyou followed the sound until she came to a bench, and on the bench sat a little girl, her face buried in her lap as she sobbed her little heart out.

Kikyou's heart went out to the poor kid. Maybe she was lost. Or hurt. Well, whatever it was, she obviously needed help. She sat awkwardly next to her.

"What's the matter little girl?"

The girl's head popped out of her lap. She stared at Kikyou with suspiciously dry eyes.

"Hi. I'm Rin. I'm lost. What's your name?" she paid on a rush.

Completely bewildered, Kikyou stared at Rin, then behind her. From the bench she could quite clearly see the area where she'd stood on the path but not the area where she'd gotten off. She turned back to Rin, struggling to smother a grin.

The girl was good.

"I'm Kikyou. You're lost you say?"

"Well, not exactly. My big brother was s'posed to pick me up but I guess he forgot. And I'm not s'posed to go home by myself cause I might get hit by a car or kidnapped." she declared solemnly.

"Er..." Kikyou was at a loss for words.

"I need someone to take me home." Rin stared innocently up at Kikyou, her eyes big and bright.

Kikyou could tell when she'd been had.

"I don't suppose you'd like me to take you home? she asked, amused.

"Oh, would you really?"

_ Sucker!_

**Later**...

"You're sure this is your house?" Kikyou asked, ringing the doorbell again.

"Uh huh." Rin nodded.

She rang the bell for what felt like the hundredth time.

"Maybe no one's-"

The door swung open, and there he stood, a heavenly light shining brightly down on him (it took her a minute or two to realize that it was actually the over-hanging porch light.)

"Sesshoumaru," Rin squealed, jumping into his arms. It shocked Kikyou that anyone could be so familiar with him.

"I was all alone, and by myself when-"

"Where is he?" Sesshoumaru interrupted coolly.

"Oh, I don't know. I guess he must of forgot, but anyways..."

"Why don't you tell me later, for now you must go speak to Father."

The girl slunk off reluctantly, leaving Kikyou and Sesshoumaru alone. He turned his stoic gaze toward her.

_ Did the guy ever smile?_

"I suppose I should thank you for returning my sister safely."

It took her a full five seconds to realize that that was his thanks. "Oh...er, you're welcome," she replied uncertainly.

"And now, of course, I must reward you..."

Her eyes widened as he stepped toward her. _Ohmigosh, he's going to kiss me! He took another step forward. _She stopped breathing. And another...

And walked right around her.

Well...so much for that.

He paused and turned to look at her.

"Don't you want a ride?"

She could only nod dumbly.

**Fifteen minutes later...**

Sesshoumaru's car pulled to a stop infront of Kikyou's house. Kikyou climbed out.

That had to have been the most painfully silent ride she'd ever gotten in her entire life. The only time he'd actually spoken to her was to ask for directions.

She turned back toward the car. "I, er, thank-"

The car shot off before she could utter another word.

Kikyou watched it disappear around a bend, completely bewildered. What was wrong with that guy? Didn't he have any manners? Any regard for her feelings?

Obviously not. He wasn't anywhere as nice as his younger sister. The thought of the little girl cheered her up a bit._But then, Rin was just as weird as he was._

_**End of chapter** _

Once again thanks to the reviewers.

After we're done with this story we are thinking about doing other parts to it with some of the other characters. We couldn't decide who should be with who so we'd like to leave that up to you- our readers. Since Kagome and Inuyasha are together already we won't write a separate story for them (we'll include them in the stories though). So the undecided are...

Ayame, Sango and Kagura.


	4. Chapter 4

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own inuyasha.

**CHAPTER FOUR**

Kagome sat at the steering wheel, talking. In truth, that was all she'd done since she and Kikyou had driven away from the mall half and hour ago. She talked...and talked...and talked.

Normally Kikyou didn't mind her friend's eergetic chattering, but now, with Sesshoumaru's rejection still fresh on her mind, (After all it had only been the day before.) she just wasn't in the mood. She turned the dial on the cars radio tuning in to her favourite station.

_"...Break your neck, come on_

_Bang your head til you start to _

_break your neck..." _

The voice of Busta Rhymes interrupted Kagome's bickering. Well it did until she raised her voice ubove the music.

_K_ikyou smiled wikedly as she imagined Kagome doing just that.

Kikyou sighed to herself. Does she ever shut up? She listened to Kagome fire of a few more sentences. Apparantly not.

Kagome pulled the car to a stop. Kikyou reached for the door handle. Suddenly she froze, smile slidding off her face when she saw at which house they had stopped.

"Err.. Kagome," she said uncertainly. " What are we doing here?" A_t Sesshoumaru's house?_

"I...uh...have to get my sweater," kagome said . "I forgot it here." She blushed slightly.

Kikyou felt as if the breath had just been knocked out of her. _Kagome and Sesshoumaru ? **Her** Sesshoumaru? Not fair! First Inu yasha and now Sesshoumaru. UHhhhhh...would she necer stopped. The dirty little man stealer._

Her gaze narrowed in on Kagome's retreating back.

_The Bitch had to die!_

She climbed out of the car, her eyes searching the ground for just the right...

Ahhhhhhh...there it is.

Kikyou picked up a fist sized rock. PERFECT.

She threw the rock at Kagome.

BOOP!

It hit the girl at the back of her head.

DOOP!

Kagome fell to the ground, blood gushing out of the wound. Smiling, Kikyou walked over to the nearly lifeless body and kicked it, taking an alomost sadistic pleasure as Kagome writhed and moaned in pain.

Kikyou smirked. _You take my man...i take your life._

_Die Bitch! Die...!_

"Kikyou? Aren't you coming in?" Kagome's voice snapped her out of her daydream.

"Oh...uh..right," she stepped out of the car.

_"What are you doing?" _She yelled inwardly at herself._ "Don't go in there!"_

But her body seemed to have a mind of its own, leaving her with no choice but to continue walking toward the door. _I cant help it_, she admitted to herself, _I need to see him in his own home one last time..._

But of course, it wouldn't hurt if she somehow managed to screw things up between those two.

**DING DONG! DING DONG!**

Kikyou waited with Kagome for someone to open the door. Not just anyone of course, sesshoumaru.

_This is it,_ Kikyou thought gloomily,_ He's going to open that door and see her here. And then he'll kiss he. Gather her into him arms and kiss her .The way i want him to be kissing me. It's not fair! _The look she gave Kagome could have peeled the paint off walls. _And then_, she added bitterly, _they'll no doubt go up to his room to search for her "sweater"._

The door swung open. The air wooshed out of Kikyou's lungs. It wasn't Sesshoumaru standing before her. It was InuYasha.

Kikyou's mind raced. What was Inuyahsa doning here? Visiting? NO. Kagome didn't seem surprised to see him there so why was he there? Unless...

Here eyes zoomed in on his hair. _Of course...Stupid..Stupid... Stupid! how could i have been so blind? That hair! That remarkable hair_. Kikyou groaned inwardly at her own asininity.They're related! Probably even brothers.Realization suddenly dawned. So that would mean that it was really Inuyasha who would be "sweater-searching" with Kagome.

Kikyou could have danced with joy. He was all hers again. Well...sort of...

She followed Inuyasha and Kagome into the house glancing anxiouslly about for a glimpse of Sesshoumaru. He was no where to be seen. She tried to hide her disappointment. Maybe he was just in another room.

"...for my sweater," Kagome was saying.

Inuyasha looked blank,"Your...?" Understanding flaired in his eyes, "Oh, your sweater! It's ..uh... in my room." He turned to Kikyou not quite meeting her eyes. "We'll be back i a sec. You can watch t.v. or what ever while we search for the sweater."

With that he grabbed Kagome's hand and the two fled upstair together.

Kikyou watched them go somewhat amused.

It's just as well that we broke up she mused. We knew so little about each other, I never knew where he lived or that he had a sister. And certainly not that he had a brother!

Sighing, Kikyou went into the sitting room and turning on the television there, she began flicking listlessly through the channels thinking about Sesshoumaru.

_TEN MINUTES LATER..._

Thoroughly bored, she decided to go into the kitchen to look for something to eat. Searching the upboards, she finally found a bag of chips.

_PERFECT! _Kikyou thought, trying to open the bag. _Now if onlyI could get the bloody thing to open..._

She was still struggling when she walked out of the kitchen and ran smack into a wall.

Atleast she thought it was a wall until it reached out to prevent her from stumbling backwards.

Kikyou looked up to apologize, but all thoughts of apologizing...all thoughts, period... when her eyes met Sesshoumaru's golden eyes.

The bag of chips fell unnoticed to the floor.

Without meaning to or even thinking about it, she took a small step forward effectively closing the small gap between their bodies. Before he could react, she placed her hands on his shoulders, and pushing herself up onto the tips of her toes, pressed her lips softly against his.

"Kiss me," she murmured against his lips.

-------------------------------------------

Please review.

Happy new year:)

Please help us with the pairings mentioned in chap3.

Pretty please.(pathetic puppy-dog look)


	5. Chapter 5

**CHAPTER 5**

**Disclaimer: don't own it. At all. Whatsoever**

"Kiss me."

Sesshoumaru seemed for a second, too startled to react, but then,without a word, he removed Kikyou's hands from his shoulders , allowing them to fall limply to her sides.

With a scathing glance, he turned and strode out of the room, his footsteps brisk and assertive as if unaware that he'd just blown a gaping hole in Kikyou's heart.

(**A/N: Rejected again. Sorry. Couldn't resist.)**

Kikyou watched him go go, hugging herself hard against the pain and humiliation that threatened to engulf her. Knees weak, she leaned back against the kitchen counter. _What had she been thinking, throwing herself at him like that? _Idiot. He probably thought she was some sort of slut.

"He hates me," she whispered."He'll never-"

The words caught in her throat as Sesshoumaru burst into the room. A flicker of hope sprang to life within her. And died just as quickly when she saw the look on his face. He was angry. More than angry. He looked ready to murder.

She swallowed hard.

"Sess," she said struggliing to keep the fear she felt out of her voice,"I-I'm sor-"

"Shut up," he growled, an instant before his lips came crushing down on hers.

Kikyou stood too shocked to move as he circled his arms around her waist and pulled her body roughly against his.

Then, a soft moan escaped her lips, and she was wrapping her arms around his neck kissing him as fiercely and passionately as he was kissing her.

Feeling her her responsiveness, he tightened his arms about her, just barely muffling a triumphant groan.

She cou,d have gone on kissing him forever but it seemed that Sesshoumaru wasn't of likemind as he pulled away from her and took a few steps back, leaving a respectable gap between them.

they stared at each other over their heavy breathing, and of course the occasional thump from upstairs. His eyes were back to their usual hooded expression.

Kikyou was thoroughly confused. What was with that guy? One minute he was cold and indifferent, and the next , he was kissing her as if there was no tomorrow.

"Why?" she finally asked.

"That shouldn't have happened."

She felt a peculiar pang at his words. He regretted it already. She ignored it.

"Yes, but why did it?" she persisted.

He smiled humourlessly. "I don't know any more than you do, Kikyou.

And then, for the second time in as many as minutes, he spun on his heels and walked out of the room.

Kikyou watched him go,confused at his behaviour. Did he have a mental problem? Was he gay? Or maybe he had a girlfriend somewhere. That would certainly explain a lot. She'd have to have a little 'chat' with the whore if that was the case.

She wanted answers, and she wanted them now.

"I have to speak to him."

Her heart pounding in her chest, Kikyou made her way stealthily up the stairs, stopping at the first door she found. She pressed her ear against the it. Thump ...thump...thump...uh... uh...uh...

She jumped back quickly, blushing to the tips of her toes. Nopey, nopey. Definitely not this one.

She moved onto the next door. This time, there was complete silence when she put her ear to the door. This had to be it. Sesshoumaru's room.

She slowly raised her hand to knock then decided against it.

More likely than not, he would just slam the door in her face.

_Okay, so I just barge in, and refuse to leave until I get some answers_, she resolved, closing her mind to the absurdity of her plan.

"I think I can,I think I can,I think I can," chanted 'the little Kikyou who could' to herself.

Taking a deep breath, she grabbed the doorknob and pushed the door open.

The room was empty.

Kikyou wasn't sure if what she felt was relief or disappointment. Certainly, this was his room; there was a certain coldness, an aloofness about it that reminded her of him. But he wasn't here.

So where the hell was he?

Maybe I should leave and wait for another oppertunity to talk to him.

But then again, she thought slyly,_ It wouldn't hurt if Iook around and find out a little bit more about him._

, she thought slyly, 

She glanced up the hall. Then down.

All clear. Kikyou inched into his room. So far so good. Now, where to look.

She glanced around the room. Bookshelf, computer, underwear drawer...wait!

Underwear drawer!

Kikyou raced towards the drawer, her eyes bright with anticipation. She reached for the handle.

Shame on you.

Huh? What?

It was the voice in her head.

__

Shame on you, snooping around in Sesshoumaru's room!

I_ am not snooping around, _Kikyou defended, _I'm simply looking around in a secret manner in order to find out more about Sesshoumaru_. With that, she pulled the drawer open, stuck her hand in, and came out with ...ooh, a pair of white boxerbriefs.

__

I have never, the voice was saying, _seen such a disgraceful display of...ooh, he's a boxer guy. Oh, look. Check behind the red one. Ooh..ahh..._

, the voice was saying, 

The voice now out of her way, Kikyou continued rummaging through the piles of underwear, pausing once or twice to stick a hot pair into her pockets.

Suddenly, Kikyou froze. What was that? It sounded like ...no! it couldn't be... footsteps. Oh no! Someone was coming.

__

Calm down,the voice in her head said soothingly,_the person will probably walk straight by._

,the voice in her head said soothingly, 

The sound got closer. And closer. Wait a minute, the person was going to walk straight by. Yay! The footsteps stopped. Right outside the door.

Oh no, Kikyou groaned.

The doorknob rattled.

Quick, she said to Voice_, what do I do now?_

she said to Voice 

There was no reply.

Voice?

Silence.

Traitor.

The door swung open.

----------------------------------------------------

Dum..dum...dum...

Oh no! It can't be...it isn't...A cliffhanger. Again! Oh no we didn't.(Oh yes we did.smirks )

For those of you who haven't, please give us your opinions for the couplings. We're scratching each others eyes out here.

So, please, pick a pairing; save an eye.

Please Review. Thanks to all our reviewers and readers. :)


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: Don't own it .

Chapter 6

The door swung open, and in walked...Sesshoumaru.

Kikyou gulped. She opened her mouth to lie about why she was in his bedroom, but all she could let out was a soft squeak.

"And just what do you think you're doing?" Sesshoumaru asked in his usual monotone, eyebrow raised at the pair of briefs in her hand.

She guiltily dropped the briefs to the floor, a nervous giggle escaping her lips.

"I...uh...roomservice?" She replied lamely.

He ignored her stupid response and walking over to his bed, fell rather gracefully onto it. He closed his eyes.

_Ok then,_ Kikyou thought,_ this is rather awkward._

"Well?" Sesshoumaru asked quietly.

"Well what?"

"Are you gonna tell me why you're here?"

"I wanted to talk to you about us," she answered weakly.

He opened his eyes to glare at her for only a moment, then closed them again,"There is no us," he replied coldly.

"Isn't there?" Kikyou asked softly.

"No. There isn't." He got off the bed to stand towering over her. "What happened down there was a mistake. A mistake which I don't intend to repeat. I don't know what conclusions you've jumped to, and quite frankly, I don't care. There is nothing going on between us."

Kikyou stared at him. "Prove it," she said. "If there really is nothing going on between us, us then kiss me and prove me wrong."

"No."

"Why not?" she challenged

"Because it would be stupid to get involved with you. "

_Ouch. That stung._

"I'm not asking you for a relationship."

Silence.

"Scared?"

Sesshoumaru contemplated the situaton. _What the hell? _He didn't have anything to prove to her. He already regretted what happened in the kitchen. Usually, he had such a tight rein over his emotions. Well, if something as simple as a kiss would make her bugger off, then what did he have to lose? What had happened back there was incomprehensible, not to mention inexcusable.

He took a few steps closer to her. He'd kiss her and pull away. Then she'd see that he truly did not feel anything towards her.

Pulling Kikyou towards him, Sesshoumaru wrapped his arms around her waist and lowered his lips to hers, trying not to notice how perfectly their bodies fitted together. As soon as her lips met his, Sesshoumaru forgot all about his well thought out plans and all he knew, was the feel of her lips against his.

_She certainly wasn't fighting it._

Kikyou smothered a moan against his lips, losing herself in his fervent kisses. The tightening of his arms brought her, even if remotely, back to reality.

Summing up as much willpower as she could,_ which was a lot, _Kikyoureluctantly removed her arms from where where they lay round his neck and pushed Sesshoumaru firmly away.

With the much-needed distance between their bodies, the fog that had settled over his mind seemed to lift, and he was able to think clearly. _Well, almost ._

He swore under his breath. _What the hell was wrong with him?_

Kikyou glared defiantly at him.

"There _is_ something happening between us Sess," she murmured huskily. "And if you're too stupid and pig-headed to admit it, then...then I'm not going to wait around till you do.

With a final lethal glare, she walked past him and headed straight for the door.

"Kikyou..."

The sound of his voice softly, hesitantly calling her name sent hope racing through her. She froze, hand on doorknob, and turned slowly to face him, careful to maintain her hostile axpression.

He had moved to the bedroom's solitary window, and now stood staring out , his back to her.

"What?"

"Even if I did...feel something for you, it would never work out." It sounded as though the words were being forced out.

Kikyou squeezed her eyes shut in hopelessness and frustration. _He still wouldn't admit it. _"How can you know that if you won't even try?"

"I know."

The absolute certainty with which he spoke seemed scary to Kikyou. What could cause someone to be so closed to emotion?

She would have given an eye to be able to see his face During their entire conversation, he had managed to keep his face devoid of all emotion, but now, he was trying to tell her something about himself, something important. She could feel it.

"What is it, Sess?" She queried softly. "Tell me."

The silence that followed her question was so long she thought he wasn't going to answer.

He finally turned to face her, his expressionless mask firmly in place.

"I think you should leave now."The cold tone of voice broached no argument.

Kikyou's heart sank. _She'd almost begun to hope..._

Her eyes locked with his, silently pleading with him.

"But..."

"Leave."

----------------------------------------------

So she did. She left. There was not reason not to; he obviosly didn't want her around, and her pride wouldn't allow her to stay anwhere she wasn't wanted.

She only wished she'd realized it sooner.

Every step she took away fom him was driven by sheer pride and the determination to show him that she wasn't at all affected by his rejection. But once that had worn off, she was left feeling so...empty. Kind of like she'd lost something important.

She broke of that train of thought as soon as ot entered her mind.

_That's stupid_, she thought fiercely,_ I don't...it's just a stupid crush. I'll be over him in no time. In fact, I'm over him already._

Somehow, it didn't sound very convincing, even to her.

"I'm over him," she repeated the words out loud to herself, hoping that hearing them spokon aloud would make them more believable. They weren't.

What she really needed, she decided, was a diversion. Something to take her mind off** _him. _**Something like...

_Inuyasha's party!_

_Yes! That's it! I'll go to Inuyasha's party. Perfect. And what's more, I'll go with a really hot guy, and we'll party all night. And Sesshoumaru ofcourse, would be right there for her to rub his face in what he was missing out on._ The more she thought about it, the better she liked her little plan. Pleasure coursed through her as she envisioned the scene exactly as she thought it would be. _Brilliant._

"I'm over him," she repeated the words like a mantra.

It was just a stupid crush...

And that would have made a very dramatic ending to this chapter had Voice not chosen that moment to make an appearance.

_That's right Kikyou,_ it cheered_.Preach it sister._

"You just shut the fuck up."

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Please review. :)**

**Thanks to our readers and reviewers and those of you who gave opinions for the different couples. **


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer:**We don't own it..

Chapter 7

_This is not working out._ Kikyou took another sip of her drink.

_Yup, Inuyasha had most definitely spiked the punch_.

Her totally hot date, Bankotsu had long since left the party with some slut in tow.

_Well, so much for that brilliant plan_, she thought bitterly.

First, Sesshoumaru had been nowhere to be seen, then Bankotsu had completely abondoned her, and now, she was half drunk. Bloody brilliant. And to top it all off, she couldn't even leave because her date had ran off with a ho. Wonderful!

Here she was, dressed to impress in form-fitting, black jeans and a hot, blood-red tank top, and there was no one around to appreciate it.

_Ugh! Sickening_

She took a long swallow of punch. And almost choked on it as an arm suddenly snaked its way around her waist.

"Hey sexy." The short, unbelievely ugly little man grinned up at her.

"Jaken!" She exclaimed warmly, shouting to be heard over the loud music, "How the hell are ya?"

Normally, she steered clear of him, but right now, she couldn't seem to remember why...

Jaken looked at her for a second, his eyes bright as he took in her obviously tipsy state.

"Let's dance."

Before she could reply, he was dragging her unto the crowded dance area.

-----------------------------------------------------------------

Jaken looked up at Kikyou, watching the seductive way she danced. She totally wanted him.

He pulled her closer to him, cupping her butt cheeks as he did so. She slapped his hand away but giggled none the less. It seemed funny.

Jaken smirked knowingly, _Playing hard to get are we?_

"I'll go get you another drink," He shouted above the music.

Kikyou barely noticed him leave, so wrapped up was she in the pulsating rhythm of the music.

And more importantly, she didn't have to think about you-know-who.

-------------------------------------------------------------

Sesshoumaru was getting more ticked off by the second. _Who the hell did Jaken think he was, grabbing Kikyou's ass like that? _

He watched Jaken pick up a glass of punch from the table and head for the kitchen.

What the hell did I come down here for?

He had sworn to himself that he wouldn't go down to the party no matter what happened, but in the end he hadn't been able to resist the temptation to see her. (A thought he didn't particularly want to analyse.) He'd hoped she wouldn't be there.

But no, she'd been there all right. And with Jaken of all people, dancing so close together that it would have been difficult to fit a slip of paper between the two.

And now, seeing Jaken enter the kitchen, he had a sneaking suspicion of what he was up to.

_Stay out of this_, he warned himself.She means nothing to you . Nothing!

For so long he'd worked so hard at hiding all emotion, all feelings...And he wasn't going to risk it all for some stupid...infatuation.

No. She wasn't worth it. She wasn't worth it at all.

--------------------------------------------------------------

Jaken pulled the cap off a bottle of rum and sniggered to himself.

_Gonna get some tonight. **Bam!**_

"Man, that bitch totally wants me. But, hey, there's enough of Jaken for _everybody. _Hell, when I'm done with her..."

He was so absorbed in his own dirty thoughts that he never heard the door behind him open.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

The door swung shut softly behind Sesshoumaru.

"Oh, Jaken," Jaken was saying, trying to mimic Kikyou's voice, "Harder, harder, fu-"

Sesshoumaru didn't need to hear anymore. In one swift move, he had crossed the kitchen, grabbed Jaken by the collar and slammed him up against the wall.

"Yo, man what the-,"Jaken was cut off as, once again, Sesshoumaru slammed him against the wall. He squealed in pain and fright. Right then, Sesshoumaru looked so fierce Jaken doubted he'd live past the night.

"Stay away from Kikyou," he said softly, his face its usual expressionless mask. But there was something in his voice- some underlying quality that put the fear of God into Jaken.

"K-Kikyou," Jaken blubbered, "Listen man, that's one sweet piece of ass. We can-we can share, you-" He was cut off abruptly by the tightening of Sesshoumaru's fingers around his neck as he hefted him up till he was at face level with him, a good foot or more.

"Stay. away. from. Kikyou." he repeated, and this time the 'thing' that was in his voice was in his eyes too. "If you ever so much as look at her ever again, I will rip your balls off, and nail them to your front door so that the whole world can see them in all their miniscule glory. Understand?"

"Y-y-yes," the little man wheezed, "Please, I -I can't breathe."

Sesshoumaru released him so abruptly that he fell to the floor; a shivering mass of nerves. He tried to pick himself up.

"And one more thing."

Jaken froze in fear, waiting to feel the pain.

"Go home and change your pants.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

**And so ends another thrilling chapter (cough, cough) of-dum dum dum- _Shikon High_**

**Please review.**

**Thanks to all our reviewers and readers. :)**

**Since there were only three-count it, 1,2,3- people who actually cared enough to save an eye, we want to extoll our sincerest thanks to you.**


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: Don't own it.

Chapter 8

"Oh my God! Kikyou?"

"Hey," Kikyou grinned stupidly, "Ayame!"

Ayame looked completely stunned. "Kikyou are you..._drunk?"_

"What?" Kiyou yelled back.

"I said-Oh never mind. Come on." Ayame gave up trying to yell over the loud music and began to pull Kikyou away from the crowd of dancers.

"Nooo," she whined,"I wanna da-ance."

--------------------------------------------------------------

Business taken care of, Sesshoumaru closed the kitchen door firmly behind him.

The first thing he noticed was that Kikyou was completely absent from the dance floor.

His bad mood got worse.

She hadn't left with Jaken had she? No. Never. He wouldn't dare...

_So where the hell was she?_

He would never have thought that she would so much as glance at a guy like Jaken. But there she'd, drunk as a skunk, practically throwing herself at him.

Well. I don't give a damn. She can sleep with Jaken and half the guys at school see if I care.

-------------------------------------------

Her friends stared. Even Kagura seemed at a loss for words.

So they stared.

And stared.

"Oh my God is she... drunk?" Sango finally managed to ask.

"No, she's just acting like she is because it's _fun," _was Ayame's sarcastic reply as she struggled to keep Kikyou from racing back to the dance floor. "Help me!"

"I think we should take her home," Sango whispered.

"Are you _crazy_!" Kagura exclaimed. "If her parents see her like this, they will never let her see the light o day again!"

"Guys!"

They ignored Ayame's cry for help.

"Then what- "

"Oh my God! Is she drunk!" kagome seemed to appear from nowhere

"Lemme go!"

"Ouch! Guys! Help me!"

"You know, you really should get her home, kagome was saying. "Oh wait, no...bad idea. If her parents saw her like that..well, let's just say she would never see the light of day again." Kagura and Sango exchanged exasperated looks. "Hmmm...tell you what, I'll put her in one of the guest rooms until she's straightened out a bit. And _then _you'll drive her home."

Ayame gratefully released Kikyou.

"Oh, come on, guys," Kiyou protested,"I swear to drunk I'm not God! Now let's dance go!"

"Alright, Kikyou," Kagome said soothingly,"Now why don't we just go upstairs and-"

"No!" Kikyou snapped. "Dance!" She bit at the hands that reached for her.

Kagome cringed. "Uh...a little help here."

"Oh, so terribly sorry, but I have to, er, go over there," Kagura shook her head in mock sympathy.

"Yeah, and I have to, um...help her. Bye," Sango put in.

The two seemed to dematerialize.

Ayame glanced wildly around. "I-I..."

"Too late. Grab an arm and let's go."

---------------------------------------------------

**_About 2hrs later_..**

"Aw, come on guys. Let me in," a now painfully sober Kikyou pleaded, banging on the car window.

She stood outside Inuyasha's house, _in the cold_, trying to convince her 'friends' to let her into the car.

"There isn't enough space in here," Sango replied from wher she sat at the steering wheel.

"For crying out loud! It's a _four-seater!"_

Ya, but Ayame pigged out on the snacks back therekagura put inAnd she really needs the extra space."

"Hey! No fair," Ayame protested from the back seat, "Why are you guys always picking on me? I never-ouch! Stop it!"

"Then shutup," someone hissed.

"But-"

"Shhh. She's watching! You'll ruin everything!"

"She's also _listening!" _Kikyou yelled, frustrated.

Ayame slouched down in her seat, pouting, as Sango and Kagura turned innocent faces back to Kikyou.

"Due to the most...unfortunate circumstances, you'll have to get aride with...someone else." Both Sango and Kagura smirked at thsi point.

Kagura made a show of looking at her watch. "Oh, will you look at the time! Gotta go. Ciao!"

"No! Wait-"

"Bye, Kikyou!" Sango called out cheerfuly as the car sped away.

"Yeah," She yelled after it. "Some friends you are!"

Kagura stuck her head out the window to grin wickedly at Kikyou a mere instant before the car disappeared around a corner.

kikiyou groaned helplessly. How could they do this to her? Her bestfriends?

_Not for long._

They had her best interest at heart, she admitted _very_ reluctantly to herself. How were they to know of the complete disasters her last few meetings with him had been?She certainly hadn't told them. It was just too embarassing.

_Well, what now?_

She'd have to find a way to get home, and she certainly wasn't going to ask Sesshoumaru for help, as her _friends_ had so obviously meant for her to do.

She wrinkled her nose in disgust. She'd rather be kidnapped than ask_ him _for a ride in his stupid, shiny black car.

Everyone had already left the party, and there was no way she was going to_ walk _home at one in th morning, so...she'd call a cab. Yes. Perfect.

Now all she had to do was get a phone.

She spun around. And walked straight into a wall. A wall she'd recognise anywhere, simply because it wasn't a wall at all, but -dum dum dum, here it comes-Sesshoumaru.

He looked down at her, his expression unreadable.

"Need a ride?"

----------------------------------------------------------

**Oh, we did it again. A cliffhanger.**

**Will she agree? Refuse? Runaway? _KILL HIM!_ **

**Ehem, sorry. Got a lttle carried away there.**

**Oh, the suspence! (couldn't u just kill us) Mwahahahaha. Get's hit over the head by Spice**

**Ouch, wat da merekat!**

**Spice:Stopit, you idiot.**

**Sugarglaring: wateva.**

**Spice: Well thanks for reading. Please review. Oh, and we just realised that we'd never enabled the thingamabooper that allows people to leave anonymous reviews. We've fixed that, so please review.**

**Sugar:And that means you! (person, you kno yourself)**

**Spice: o, shut up. Oh, and thanks for all your reviews.**


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: We do not own Inuyasha...

Chapter 9

If Kikyou had expected his silence for the entire ride, which she had, then she would have been completely surprised, which she was, when only seconds after driving away from the driveway, Sesshoumaru tried (kinda) to strike up a conversation.

"How was the party?"

Kikyou sat still, uncertain as to whether or not he'd actually spoken to her.

"It was...fine," she replied awkwardly. She hoped he wouldn't ask any more questions, it was so much easier to hate him when he ignored her,

"Are you interested in Jaken?"

Saying that she was shocked would have been an understatement. How did he know about that? A truly horrifying idea occured to her. He hadn't seen her had he? Her memory of the party was a bit hazy but she remembered enough to be terrified at the knowledge that he might have seen her.

She stiffened her spine defiantly. So what if he had seen her? It didn't matter to her in the least. She hated him. No way was she going to answer his nosy little questions.

"Well?" Sesshoumaru prompted.

She considered ignoring him, that was, afterall, no worse than he had treated her. But then, he didn't have to give her a ride either.

"No," she replied reluctantly, "I'm not."

"Why not?"

What is this Twenty-one Questions?

"He's just...not my type." _More like he's a Grade-A asshole._

"Then why were you dancing with him?"

Kikyou sat, petrified, a blush staining her pale cheeks. He had seen her! That, coupled with her behaviour of the day before, probably had him thinking she was some slut.

Not, of course, that it mattered to her, she reminded her self quickly. If he believed that about her then she wasn't going to correct him.

__

But it does, doesn't it, Voice whispered softly. _It matters what he thinks about you because you still care-_

Shut up, shut up, shut up. I'm not going to take this crap from a freaking fracking **voice in my head**!

"And you," she suddenly turned on Sessshoumaru, "Why don't you just mind your own bloody business? You said it yourself, there is nothing between us. So you have absolutely no right to stick your nose into my personal affairs. In fact you can very well take your meddlesome questions and shove them up your-"

Good manners and a great upbringing forced her to hold back that last word.

She needn't have though, Sesshoumaru got the picture. As far as he was concerned, she'd answered his question loud and clear. Obviously, from her reaction, she was more than a litrtle bit interested in Jaken. It was no less than he'd expected. So why then did it to have his suspicions confirmed?

Kikyou's thoughts were as equally depressing. She felt guilty. Sure he'd had it coming. And yes, he had treated her just as badly. But that didn't make it right. She remembered how awful she'd felt when he'd told her off. So why was she doing the exact same thing to him?

But then again, she thought, he didn't care about her. Her mind wandered to their kiss. Attracted to her maybe, but nothing more. So really, there was no reason why her words should upset him.

She glanced cautiosly across at Sesshoumaru. He hadn't moved. He sat staring straight ahead, his face its usual expressioless mask. It certainly didn't _seem_ like he cared.

Kikyou stared down at her hand where they lay tightly clasped on her lap. She still felt awful.

Finally, she could stand it no longer.

"I'm not interested in Jaken," she blurted. "The only reason I danced with him was because I was a bit um... intoxicated. Otherwise I'd never have even looked at him."

She exhaled softly, relieved to be done with that, and waited for him to respond. And waited. And waited.

Kikyou felt affronted. His expression didn't even change. Here she was, putting her pride on the line, and he completely ignored her. Hmph. And to think, she'd felt guilty for two whole minutes.

Oh so we're back to the whole ignore Kikyou phase, now are we? Okay that's it! When I'm done giving him a piece of my mind, what I said before will seem like a love poem.

She parted her lips to do just that when the car suddenly pulled to a stop. They'd arrived at her house. Kikyou shut her mouth. Next time.

Lucky bastard!

She reached for the door handle. "Thanks," she murmured.

Damned manners!

"Wait."

Kikyou paused. Surely he'd insulted her enough already. She turned warily toward him, trying to smother the very small flicker of hope that had sprung to life within her.

"What?"

Her eyes locked with his.

There was no anger in his eyes only something she couldn't quite fathom.

"Goodnight."

Ha! Good night her arse. She opened the car door, hopped out, and slammed it shut.

- - - - - - - - - -

Sugar: Okay, we know we're late (like, a whole month), and we're really sorry.

Spice: Yeah, really, really, really -

Sugar: I mean, we didn't mean to be. First, there was all, computer problems, and then there was carnival, and then, there was laziness, and then we had an argument about what should be in this chapter.  
.

Spice: But mostly it was ALL Sugar's fault.

Sugar: Yeah, and...wait. Nuh-uh!

Please Review and tell us what you think should happen.


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: WE don't own it

Chapter 10

Kikyou was awake, but she didn't want to open her eyes; little people were poking at them with red-hot pitchforks, and her skull had shrunk ten sizes too small to hold her brain; they were now being squished out thruogh her ears.

She felt awful.

Summoning as much strength as she could, she popped an eye open. She tried to get up.

Nope. Out of energy.

"Help?"

Stifling a groan, she glared out at the world around her through her eye.

She was in her room. At home.

_How'd I get here? _

An image of Sesshoumaru popped into her head and was quickly blocked.

She was _not_ in the mood to deal with him.

_Not to mention the stuff that happened at last night's party, Voice reminded her._

She groaned.

_So, you can either stay up here thinking about that, or you can get out of bed and do something about it._

She thought about thatfor a second.

Maybe she had a little bit of energy left afterall.

She levered herself slowly of the bed, waited for the world to stop spinning, then shuffled out of her room. She shuffled down the hall, shuffled right up to the steps. Stopped.

She stared down.

That was an awfully long way down.

She began her descent.

_Ok, slowly. One step at a time. You can do this. You're going to make it. _

She paused, breathing hard, and held a hand against her head to keep it from exploding.

_One step down, twenty more to to go._

When she finally made it to the kitchen, she found her grandmother, Kaede, already there, reading the paper.

_Uh'oh. Forgot all about her..._

Ok, calm down, act normal, and maybe she wont notice.

She made her way casually toward the table. (That is, if you can call wild-haired, red-eyed, corpse-like seventeen year old casual.)

She sat, actually, collapsed, unto a chair.

"Morning, Grandma."

Her Grandmother eyed her suspiciously for a moment, then nodded and turned back to her paper.

Kikyou released a breath she hadn't even been aware of holding.

"I hope you at least used protection. Don't want another one of you running arond."

Kikyou gaped. "I didn't...I never - "

The telephone rang.

Kikyou released another sigh of relief as Kaede headed for the phone.

Then:

"Kikyou, it's for you."

_Darn it!_

"Who is it?"

"Ayame."

Hmph. _Her_.

_"_Tell her I'm not here"

Kaede turned back to the phone.

"She says she's not here."

Silence.

"OK. mhmm."

"Ayame said that she's gonna keep calling 'til you pick up."

"Tell her I won't answer."

Kaede fixed her one good eye on her. "I don't want to be talking to that girl all day, so you'd bettter get your ass over here and pick up this phone."

Kikyou shuffled reluctantly over to the phone and took it from Kaede.

"Hey, Kik -"

"If you call me again, I'll shoot you." With that, she slammed the phone down.

She turned to head back toward the kitchen and saw Kaede staring at her.

"So...What's for breakfast."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N: Sugar: Okay, I admit, that was an...odd chappie, but, it's mostly Spice's fault. So blame her. (Unless you like it, then it was me).**

**Spice: Anyways, about Kaede, we deciced to make her a bit... wicked because everyone else was awfully nice (cough cough).**

**Sugar: And thanks for the reviews. ( No, we're not sending them to the carnival like on "Hey Arnold" falls down laughing That's not the kind of carnival we meant ) **

**So please review.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer**: We do not own it

**Chapter 11**

The wall was moving.

Kikyou stared at it.

She rubbed her eyes; squinted at it.

That couldn't be right. She had to be seeing things.

She closed her eyes. Counted to five. Opened them again.

Nothing. Stillness.

She breathed a sigh of relief. Just her imagination. But, wait - Woaw !

Woaw - there it was again. Moving. But that didn't make any sense. Walls don't move.

_Do they?_

No, no of course not!

She glanced nervously around the school hallway. No one else seemed to notice.

"I've finally lost my mind," she murmured to herself. "First, I make a fool out of myself over a guy (repeatedly), and now, I'm seeing moving walls. I'm insane."

"_Oh, no you're not. And I should know, I am your mind_."

_And that would be voice making a bad situation worse._

"I'm speaking to a voice in my head. **_Ofcourse I'm insane."_**

_"Calm down, I'm sure there's a perfectly reasonable explanation for this..."_

"Don't tell me to calm down! _Why the hell is the wall moving!"_

_"Keep your voice down. People will think you're talking to yourself."_

Kikyou gritted her teeth.

"_Anyways, it's obviously just the sun reflecting off something, giving the impression that the wall is moving. But if you were to look closer, You would probably see that - ohmygosh, it's growing hair!"_

And sure enough, there really were bright red strands of hair standing starkly out against the lime green walls. Kikyou stared at it.

"Please tell me you have an explanation for that..."

Silence.

"Voice?"

Nothing.

_Traitor!_

_Woah, Deja vu._

_The wall shifted again. The hair grew longer. And staring at it, Kikyou realized something. The hair..._

No, it wasn't.

It couldn't be.

But maybe

_Only one way to find out._

She took a deep breath, tiptoed up to the wall, and grabbing a handful of hair, yanked it back as hard as she could. Ayame peeled herself away from the wall, screaming. Kikyou reached out just in time to stop two other camouflaged figures from fleeing.

_Sango and Kagura._

"Ha," Kikyou sang triumphantly.There was only one person she knew with red hair. "I knew it! It was you!." Then, in a flash, all relief vanished and she was _**pissed off.** _"Just what the heck do you think you're doing? _And what are you wearing?_" She waved a hand at their outfits; jumpsuits,gloves,boots, caps... All the same shade of limegreen as the school walls.

Sango ang Kagura glanced sheepishly at each other; Ayame moaned in pain.

"Well, um.."

"We, uh...

"Talk!" Kikyou commanded.

"Well," Sango began nervously, "we...Uh, we thought that you might be mad about that , er, that silly little thing on Friday night, on account of it didn't exactly work out. So we figured, that we would probably be safer if we...if we hid. Hence the camouflage."

Kikyou glared at them. "You look ridiculous."

Kagura shrugged. "But it's better than getting killed right?"

"Wrong. I'm going to kill you anyway."

"You mean it went that badly?"

"Worse."

"Oh."

There was a short silence.

"Well, Kagura began, "At least you got to be close to him for a while. So really, you should be greatful to us. I mean, that's probably the closest you'll ever get to him, right?"

Kikyou was suspiciously silent; something interesting seemed to have popped out of the ceiling.

Her friends stared at her.

"Kikyou? Are you...hiding something from us?"

Kikyou gave them her most innocent look. "Who? Me?"

Now they were really curious. "Oh this has got to be interesting. Come on, tell us."

Kikyou glared at them. "Don't try to change the subject, it's none of your business. And I'm still going to kill you."

"But..."

"Not speaking to you."

"Would you feel better if we said that we're really, really sorry?"

"No."

"So...what can we do to make you talk to us again?"

Kikyou looked down her nose at them. "Absolutely nothing. I'll never speak to you guys ever again."

"Oh come on Kikyou we're really sorry." Ayame whined.

"Are you really?" Kikyou raised a brow.

Kagura shrugged, "Well...sort of ...mostly we just wanna know what happened."

"You guys are such pigs. You make even Jaken seem decent."

Sango gasped, "Surely, Kikyou, you don't mean that, do you?"

"You bet I do. Now, if you'll excuse me, I'm going to go eat."

Her friends exchanged horrified looks.

"Kikyou, you cannot go in there," Kagura blocked the entrance to the cafeteria while Sango and Ayame held Kikyou back.

"Why the heck not?"

"It's umm..because.." Ayame stuttered.

"Because, the cafeteria lady's got this - this really nasty ...cold," Kagura supplied.

"Yah, it's awful. Snot and...stuff everywhere. It's just nasty."

"Stop acting childish and let me go through," Kikyou grunted impatiently.

"We can't we have to protect you."

"Protect me from what?"

"Well, you see mixed with all the gross cafeteria food, the snot mutated and there's a load of snot monsters running all over the place."

"Oh no, that's terrible," Kikyou feigned a gasp.

"Our thoughts exactly," Kagura replied.

"I must save the innocent little babies in the school nursery from those horrific monsters."

"You're right," Ayame released Kikyou's arm. Kikyou shook Sango's hand off and pushed through Kagura, running toward the cafeteria.

"Ayame," Sango and Kagura groaned in unison," What did you do that for?"

"But she had to save the babies in the --"

"We don't have a school nursery." Kagura screamed.

"Oh yeah."

Kikyou walked into the cafeteria, smirking, well she was until she saw Sesshoumaru. He was sitting at a table and some leather wearing hussy was whispering in his air.

He appeared to be scowling, but the persistent bimbo didn't seem to notice...or care.

Honestly, Kikyou thought, what kind of deperate person is she anyway? Anyone can see he isn't interested. Can't she get a hint? Pff, that bitch is clueless. Just look at her, the man-stealing crab.

"We tried to warn you," Ayame said softly.

Kikyou turned toward her friends, who'd come up behind her, feigning indifference. She joined a line to order her food.

"Of what? Those two? You didn't have to, it doesn't really matter to me anymore, I mean just look at him, he's not that cute...much. Besides, I think he wears mascara."

"Yeah, he's so gay," Kagura agreed.

Kikyou forced herself to laugh along with her friends.

They got a seat at a vacant table.

Kikyou somehow managed to ignore Sesshoumaru and concentrate on what her friends were saying for almost an entire ten minutes. _Almost. _

That was when he got up to leave; she couldn't _not _look.

Because _she_ left with him.

Kikyou watched as the skank slipped her arm through Sesshoumaru's and pulled herself closely against him.

"Kikyou?"

Now they were almost to the exit...

"Kikyou?"

And then, before the door swung shut behind her, L'il Skanky Hoho turned her head, looked Kikyou directly in the eye and _smirked._

Kikyou felt that she could almost explode with rage.

She closed her eyes and conjured up images of blood and guts and -

"Um...Kikyou?" Ayame sounded nervous.

Kikyou turned toward her, the very picture of calm serenity.

"Yes, Ayame?"

"Nothing," She replied quickly, sounding somewhat relieved to find her so composed.

There was a short awkward silence.

"Want a new fork, Kikyou?" Sango offered.

"What? Oh,why..."

Kikyou stared down at herr hand. Apparently, she had snapped her fork in half.

She laughed nervously. "How'd that happen..."

"Beats me." Kagura shrugged. "But it was _scary_."

"Yeah," Ayame agreed. "I felt all the hairs at the back of my neck stand up."

"And it would have been a lot less scary if it hadn't been metal..."

------------------------------------

**A/N: Yay! We're on time for once!**

**Spice: And _nothing_ happened at the party!**

**Sugar: Nothing! It was totally decent (or...you know, as decent as we could make it snickers )**

**Thanks to all our reviews and readers: )**

**And we will probably start up on the major drama nextweek. Mwahahahaha...**

**Tell us what you think should happen, 'cause we're not all that sure ourselves...**

**Sugar: But that's all Spice's fault on account of she's stupid.**

**Please Review**


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 13

Kikyou turned away from her locker and leaned against a wall. Sheri-Yuki was coming towards her, and from the smirk on her face she figured that whatever Sheri Yuki was going to say wouldn't be nice. They'd never seen eye to eye, but in the two weeks that she'd been dating Sesshoumaru she'd made a point of targeting Kikyou.

"Kik-ahhh!" Sheru-Yuki tripped, falling in front of Kikyou.

Kikyou laughed. Sheri-Yuki - falling at her feet.

"You bitch! You tripped me." Sheri-Yuki screeched.

"I did no such thing. You know you did it on purpose."

"Oh really," She said scornfully. "Why would I do that?"

It was her turn to smirk "Because- that's exactly where you belong. At my feet." Wow, acting all snooty was rather fun.

"I do not belong at your feet. It's entirely the other way round." She smiled, pleased at her lame comeback.

"Oh really," Kikyou replied, "Then why are you still there."

"What? Oh I didn't realize." Sheru-Yuki laughed nervously. She hurriedly lifted herself off the floor.

"I bet you're used to that." Kikyou said waspishly. At Sheri-Yuki's puzzled look she continued, "Laying on your back I mean." Okay maybe she was being a bit bitchy - but hey this was the girl who stole Sess from her - even though she hadn't exactly gotten him yet, but it had been a work in progress.

For a moment Sheri-Yuki looked offended. She recovered quickly and replied sweetly, "But of course. Sess wouldn't have it any other way."

Wait...What? Had she just called herself a slut?

Umm...

"Honestly," she said slowly, shaking her head "your IQ is about on par with your age."

Sheri-Yuki was silent for a moment as she tried to figure out what that comment meant. "Well..." she finally said, "at least both my IQ and I can drive." She smiled smugly, as if she'd said the smartest thing in the world.

Kikyou stared at her, dumbfounded. Really, how could you properly insult someone who was so obviously daft.

She wasn't even going to bother anymore. It would be quite pointless.

Kikyou rolled her eyes and stuffed a book into her locker. Sheri Yuki was such an idiot. Really, how could anyone be so stupid? But then, she supposed one would have to be stupid to be Sesshoumaru's...girlfriend.

Sesshoumaru's girlfriend. Ugh! What a disgusting phrase.

"What do you think you're doing? How dare you turn your back on me? You better listen to me when I'm speaking to you."

"Will you just shut the hell up?" Kikyou said without turning around.

"How dare you, how..." Sheri-Yuki struggled for something to say, "how dare you? Oh you'll pay."

Kikyou turned around, so engrossed in trying to figure out why Sheri-Yuki was such a retard that she didn't see when the girl stormed off. (Good riddance!)

Kikyou rolled her eyes for the second time that day. Was that girl for real? You'll pay? Now really was that the best she could come up with? And what was she gonna do? Spread stupid rumours that, coming from her, would make no sense?

---------- _five minutes later... (morning announcements)_

"... and honorary mention to Kikyou..."

Kikyou froze. Oh no. _Is this it? Is this...The Revenge of Sheri-Yuki?_

"...For her efforts in helping to protect the world..."

Kikyou relaxed. Well, okay that didn't sound so bad.

"...from such sharp objects as razors, by not using any. She hasn't shaved her legs in over six months. Way to go Kikyou!"

Kikyou's jaw dropped.

Sniggers and giggles erupted all around her.

She slammed her locker shut and headed, almost ran towards...oh, hell, wherever. So long as it was away from the crowd of laughing teenagers.

Kikyou felt completely and utterly humiliated. Normally, she didn't much care what other people thought of her, but this...this was too much! She was going to kill her! Just wrap her hands around her evil little throat and--

"What the fuh-" Kikyou collided with something hard. She collected herself, and realized how rude she was being. Even though it was understandable under the circumstances. "Oh-Sorry," Kikyou murmured.

"No, It's...it's my fault," he reassured her hastily,"I-I wasn't really watching where I was going."

Kikyou shrugged nonchalantly and stepped around him to continue on her way.

"Hey, wait!" He hurried after her. "I'm- Uh...I'm Lee. From Math class?"

KIkyou was too upset to care. "Hello, Lee," She replied, perhaps a bit more coolly than was really necessary.

There was a long silence. Lee seemed awkward and uncertain in the face of Kikyou's aloofness.

Kikyou really didn't feel like having anyone follow her around, but, unfortunately, Lee didn't seem to be getting the hint.

"So..." he finally said, "Where are you going?"

"To jump off the roof," She answered shortly.

Lee seemed alarmed. "No! Don't do that!"

"I was joking."

"Oh..." He flushed red with embarassment. "Right. I-I just thought...you know, that announcement- not that I believe it," He added quickly, "I mean, I'm sure it was a lie...you know...But you'd still be beautiful if you were, like, hairy..." He trailed off, seeming to realize what he was saying. "I-I...um-"

Kikyou was really beginning to feel sorry for the guy. He was sweet...in a slightly creepy sort of way.

"I really need to get going, Lee. Bye" She quickened her pace.

Lee grabbed hold of her hand. "Wait," he said.

Kikyou looked up at him. "Yeah?"

"I...it was really nice talking to you.'

She smiled faintly. "It was nice talking to you too, Lee."

He released her hand. "Well...see you around."

Kikyou nodded and turned to walk away.

She was wondering where her friends were, when they suddenly materialized at her side. "Did he ask you out?"

"Where did you guys come from?" she asked, startled.

"Oh, we were following you the whole time," Sango said

"Yeah," Kagura added, "We would have called you over, but we don't want people to think that we associate ourselves with Chubaka."

They laughed.

"That is not funny." Kikyou glared.

Ayame looked ashamed. "You're right. And we're really sorry." She bowed her head contritely. "Psych!" They began to laugh again.

Kikyou gritted her teeth together so hard that her jaw ached.

"Ooh, there he is," Kagura whispered.

"Who?" Kikyou asked. "Lee?"

"No. Sesshoumaru."

Kikyou turned around to look at him. Had he heard the announcement? She frowned. Well it didn't seem that way. As usual, his face was devoid of emotion. She wondered what he was thinking, he always seemed so cool, she wished she could just tap into his thoughts. For just a second she caught his eyes, what was that she was seeing? Damn she'd never really been good at reading people's eyes. Compassion?...or maybe...what the f-? Was that a - it couldn't be.

Sesshoumaru diverted his gaze to a wall, trying to conceal his twitching lips.

He was laughing at her, surely he didn't believe that announcement. Sheri-Yuki probably deserved him after all. One of the few times he ever showed even the slightest bit emotion and he was laughing at her. Her face turned hot with anger and embarrassment.

"You okay?" Ayame asked.

"What? Oh. Yeah." She looked away not wanting her friends to see just how much Sesshoumaru's amusement had hurt her.

"You know, it's starting to get kinda pathetic," Sango murmured.

Frowning, Kikyou turned absently back to her friends. "What?"

"You mooning over Seshoumaru."

Kikyou was indignant. "I am not." _She wasn't._

Kagura put on her snootiest expression. "We'll have to disassociate ourselves from her before anyone notices."

"Maybe we should get her a boyfriend," Ayame suggested.

"How about that guy she was talking to? What's his name? L-something. Lenny...Leroy...Ling-ting..."

"Lee."

"Right...We shou -"

"Hello, I'm still here," an irritated Kikyou interrupted darkly. "And if I didn't know you were joking, I'd kill all of you."

That shut them up. They stared quietly at one another for a few seconds, then Ayame said cautiously, "But he is cute."

"And he's really nice," Sango added quickly.

"And he totally wants you."

Kagura jumped in eagerly with, "And, best of all, his Dad owns a fast food restarant!"

They all turned to stare at Kagura.

"You know, as in...free food?"

Kikyou rubbed her temples warily. "I'm not going out with Lee. Not now, not ever. So just forget it, all right?"

Silence.

"How about-"

"No!"

More silence.

"Well...since you don't want him-"

Kikyou sighed. "He's too sweet for you, Kagura."

Kagura nodded thoughtfully. "True. But...free food." She wriggled her eyebrows suggestively. "Right? Am I-"

"Enough," Sango said, cutting in. "Behave yourself, Kagura. And you," she stared pointedly at Kikyou, "you need to relax. Chill out. Whatever!"

Kikyou glared coldly at them. "I'm fine."

"Liar," Ayame said softly, "You're about as fun as a funeral. I think," she smiled slowly, "that we have to cheer you up."

Kikyou stared at them warily.

"Yes, Sango murmured thoughtfully, staring strangely at Kikyou. "That's a great idea Ayame." She smiled, and the strange expression slid off her face. "In fact, we're all going out. Today." The words were a fact, not a suggestion, leaving no room for argument. "What's more, we, especially you," she pointed at Kikyou, "are going to have fun. Okay?"

"I don't suppose I have any say in this," Kikyou said drily.

"None."

"And you won't try to set me up with anyone?"

"Promise."

Kikyou really didn't trust any of them, but...

She shrugged with seeming nonchalance. "Fine."

"Good. Now I suggest we get back to class before the bell goes."

Kagura followed dejectedly behind.

"That's good and all," she murmured sourly to no one in particular, "But is the food going to be free though?"

-------------

**AN: Thanks to all our readers and reviewers. Any suggestions from you are welcome, whatever you think should happen, especially about Sheri Yuki ('cause that girl has got to die.) Ugh!**

**We didn't mean to not write for so long, but it really couldn't be helped. Sorry...**

**Please review.**

(And, um, FYI, Kikyou's legs aren't hairy...and her friends didn't really mean all that stuff they were saying. You know how friends are, you have to beat them regularly to keep them in line...:) )


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

**Disclaimer: We don't own Inuyasha.**

"It's a college party," Ayame stated proudly. "I got us in."

Kikyou gazed dubiously out the car window at the house before which they were parked.

"I am not going in there. You guys had better just turn the car around and take me home right now ," Kikyou demanded.

"Kikyou you need this. We're doing this for..." Kagura looked to Sango for support.

"For therapeutic purposes," Sango supplied.

"Yeah...I mean, if you're really over what happened last time, you wouldn't mind going to this party," Ayame replied.

"Unless...are you hiding something from us, Kikyou?" Kagura eyed her suspiciously. "Something you forgot to mention before. A humiliating little incident perhaps?" They leaned toward her eagerly, eyes bright with interest.

"Who? Me? pssht...no, I'm just tired that's all."

Sango scowled, "Really Kikyou, we're your friends. We only have your best interests at heart. So now, you either A) spill the beans and we'll take you home _OR_ B) you can stay in the car, _alone_, while we enjoy ourselves." Sango narrowed her eyes menacingly. "What's it going to be Kikyou?"

Kikyou glared defiantly back, "Is there an option C? Option C anyone? No? No option C? All right then. I'll be here when you come back. Have fun."

Kagura hid her disappointment behind a nonchalant shrug. "Well good. See you in two hours. Maybe three." She said casually.

Kikyou frowned. What would she do for two hours? Or three? It wasn't that she was scared; she knew how to take care of herself. But it sounded so boring.

She bowed her head in defeat. There was only one thing left to do.

She reached casually into her purse, then suddenly, with her hand still buried into it, she raised and pressed it against Ayame's head.

"This is a robbery, bitch! Give me your keys now or I'll shoot!"

They stared at her.

"Kikyou...you don't have a gun," Ayame chided.

Kikyou smirked. "Don't I, Ayame? Don't I?" Then, for dramatic effect, she waved her hand mysteriously in the air.

"You don't have a damned gun." Ayame slapped her hand away. "This is getting pathetic just spill it."

"Oh...fine," Kikyou agreed reluctantly.

"It was a dark, cold winter night. I was about to call it a night, when suddenly, there was a thunderous bang on the front door. Fearing for my life, I scrambled out of my bed and ran to the basement; but he was already there-"

"Agggggggggghhhhhhhh," Kikyou was cut off from her tale by an ear piercing scream from Ayame.

"That's right. I spent the night screaming while he ravished me. At first it was for help…. But then I kinda forgot why I was screaming," she ended with a purr to an open-mouthed audience.

"Ayame. Ayame. Calm the hell down." Kagura yelled, shaking her still screaming friend.

"Yeah, Ayame. I was only joking."

"Yes, we're well aware," Sango said through gritted teeth.

"Kikyou? Is there something we should know? Perhaps an incident where, I don't know...maybe you and Sesshoumaru were all alone. In his bedroom - or yours, without any clothing on...maybe a few chocolate covered strawberries, some champagne...huh?" Kagura suggested.

Kikyou stared at Kagura, her jaw almost touching the ground.

Ayame positively drooled.

"No?" Kagura continued. "No champagne?...Some wine then?"

"Ok, ok. I'll tell you the truth, just stop! PLease!"

Sango, Kagura, and Ayame inched closer to her, eyes bright with curiousity. They nodded their heads, "Uh-huh?"

"Well, that time, before Inuyasha's party, erm...well...Kagome and I went to Sesshoumaru's house to pick up her, uh..._sweater..._"

"Uh huh? Yes, what happened?" They squealed.

Kikyou took a deep breath and quickly recounted her story.

Kagura leaned forward hungrily, eyes shining. "Yes? And?"

"Um...that's it."

Her friends seemed dumbstruck.

"What...you mean that's all?"

"Yes, that's all."

"But...I mean, we thought...no...no...you're holding something back?"

"No."

They stared at each other in silence.

"Right," Sango said slowly. "Um...Kikyou why don't you wait here while we go...over there."

"Over...what?" Kikyou looked from one to the other. "No. No, you said--"

"Well maybe," Kagura interrupted, glaring accusingly at Kikyou, "if your story hadn't been so boring, we _would_ have taken you home. But it was. So we won't."

"Call it poetic justice," Ayame put in, smirking.

"I mean, you're alone with a hot guy on _two _separate occasions and _nothing_ happens! So we're sitting here expecting..._whoosh!_ and you give us this crap!"

"But that's not fair!" Kikyou protested.

"Yeah. Yeah. Cry me a river," Kagura cut in dryly.

"But...what am I supposed to do while you guys are out partying?"

"Oh, I don't know. You can think about what great friends you have and how you can't thank us enough for all we've ever done for you," Sango said mockingly. "Besides, we wont be gone for long. Only two or three hours. Four if the party's really good."

Kikyou's eyes widened. _Three or four hours! _What the hell was she supposed to do in the meantime? Well one thing was certain: she sure wasn't going to wait for them.

"Bye, Kikyou," Ayame called out cheerfully as they stepped out of the car.

But...how was she going to get home? She couldn't walk; it was too far away. And, being a college party, it was unlikely that she would find anyone she knew, or who was sober enough to give her a ride. Only one option left: she would have to call her grandmother for a ride.

_Wow_, Kikyou thought. _That sounded so sad._

But it was marginally better than sitting here for the next three hours.

Now, all she needed to do was find a phone. Problem was, she'd forgotten her cell phone. Now where on earth was she going to get a phone at 10 in the night? She found herself turning reluctantly toward the house her friends had only moments before disappeared into.

_Damn._ It was beginning to look like she might have to join the party after all.

But first, she was going to let the air out of Sango's tires.

--

Sheri-Yuki pouted.

"Why won't you dance, Sesshipoo? Please let's dance."

He said nothing, didn't so much as acknowledge her presence.

He was ignoring her, like he'd been doing all day. She'd gotten them into a _college _party and here he was embarrassing her with his aloofness. If it wasn't for the fact that everyone loved her, she would have thought that he _didn't _like her. But that was impossible. Everyone loved her. Her left eye twitched slightly. _Everyone._

Why did she put up with him? Even if he was the most beautiful man she'd ever seen. She definitely deserved better.

The hair on the back of her neck began to tingle.

_My Kikyou senses are tingling! _she thought wildly, whirling round just in time to see her greatest rival and arch enemy walk through the door.

_Kikyou...Ah, yes. That's why_.

This, she decided, was a great opportunity. Might as well make the most of it.

Pasting her sexiest smile on her lips, she pulled Sesshoumaru to her and pressed her body intimately against his.

This party might not be such a waste after all.

--

Sheri-Yuki glanced over Sesshoumaru's shoulder at Kikyou.

Was she watching them? She had to be. But the lively throng of partiers between them made it difficult to be certain.

But just in case...

Sheri-Yuki slipped her hand beneath Sesshoumaru's shirt, her fingers lightly skimming over well-defined abs, higher, gently gliding against a flat nipple...

Now back downwards. Lower...her fingers tracing a straight path towards the waist of his jeans, she tugged at his belt buckle...

Mmm, but she was beginning to get..._excited_.

--

Kikyou turned away from the scene before her.

She felt sick.

All she wanted to do was go home, but instead she got this: Sheri-Yuki and Sesshoumaru practically making love on the dance floor! In front of everyone!

It was too much. She had to get out of there.

--

Sesshoumaru's hand clamped down on Sheri-Yuki's, completely halting her progress.

Surprised, disappointed, she looked up to find his eyes on her, cold and unreadable.

She shivered, an exciting mixture of fear and desire racing through her.

Oh, but he was sexy!

"What are you playing at Sheri-Yuki?" His voice was low and dangerous.

Sheri-Yuki was confused. How could he resist her?

_And _he was ruining everything. If Kikyou had seen him stop her, then she would guess that something was amiss.

No more fun and games. It was time to put Miss-high-and-mighty-Kikyou in her place once and for all.

But first, she needed to get rid of Sesshoumaru for a while. Things might get ugly. She didn't want him seeing that.

She pouted prettily.

"Sesshoumaru, I'm thirsty."

Sesshoumaru gazed coolly down at her, his expression clearly portraying his lack of concern.

He didn't seem to be picking up the hint. She tried again.

"I wish I had a drink." She sighed dramatically.

He didn't get that one either. Perhaps more straight forward this time.

"Sesshipoo darling, would you be a dear and go fetch me a drink?"

He raised a brow.

Sheri-Yuki scowled.

"Fine! I'll go get it myself!"

She stalked indignantly away.

Well! She really did have to teach him obedience.

Now, where had that little bitch run off to?

--

The _little bitch_, or Kikyou, as she preferred to be called, was actually trying to avoid Sheri-Yuki. And she felt that she was succeeding. At least, she did before a hand suddenly clamped down on her shoulder and whirled her round to face the very person she was trying to get away from.

_Damn._

Sheri-Yuki stood several inches taller than Kikyou, looking condescendingly down at her. Her heavily coated, glossy lips were curled into a sneer which only served to detract from her beauty. The ridiculously high heeled sandals she wore not only added to her height, (to Kikyou's displeasure), but made her already short white skirt ride even higher up her thighs. To top it all off, her top, in variegated shades of green had a plunging neckline revealing a lot more cleavage than was necessary.

It was hardly a surprise that Sesshoumaru was with her, Kikyou mused, he was such a typical guy. Sheri-Yuki was one person who did not know the meaning of modesty, or moderation for that matter.

With her blue jeans and shirt, Kikyou felt certain she positively paled in comparison to Sheri-Yuki.

"So you're stalking us now?"

"Excuse me?"

"You heard me." Sheri-Yuki smiled condescendingly at her. "I can see right through you, Kikyou. You want Sesshoumaru, and you will stop at nothing to have him. But you see, he doesn't want you. He wants me. I've got him, Kikyou. You've lost."

Lost? Lost what?

"Sheri-Yuki," she said slowly, " I don't know what insane delusions are going through your head right now, but I don't want Sesshoumaru. Take him. Just...stay away from me."

Sheri-Yuki's smug expression faded slightly to reveal some of the hatred smoldering beneath.

"Take him? Do you honestly expect me to believe you?"

And why not? Why couldn't Sheri-Yuki believe her? What had she ever done to her? Kikyou searched her mind for even the vaguest recollection, any tidbit able to answer her questions and found nothing. She had never really noticed Sheri-Yuki before, not until she'd stolen Sesshoumaru-- Well, not stolen, she corrected quickly. More like...acquired. Yes, she liked that word. _Acquired. _Like property. It sounded so much more impersonal.

"I know what you're trying to do," Sheri-Yuki was saying, accusation in her voice. "You're trying to get me to trust you. And then, when I do, you'll turn around and stab me in the back! But that's not going to work because I _am_ smarter than you and--"

At this point, Kikyou could only feel pity for the poor girl. What, she wondered, could have happened to her to leave her so paranoid? Whatever it was, things were spiraling far too rapidly out of control. She sighed. It was beginning to look like she would have to put her pride on the line.

Kikyou took a deep, steadying breath.

"Let's bury it, "she blurted.

Sheri-Yuki's now almost hysterical tirade came to an abrupt halt.

"Wh-what?"

"Whatever it is that's between us," Kikyou gave her a small smile of encouragement, "Let's settle it. Maybe...we could even be friends." _Maybe._

For a moment, Sheri-Yuki's hostile expression faltered, then was immediately replaced with one of deep fury.

"Oh, I see what this is. I'm not stupid Kikyou! Your reverse _psychiatry's _not going to work on me." Sheri-Yuki's voice had risen, earning them curious stares from several party-goers.

"Sheri-Yuki, listen to me. I'm not--"

Kikyou's head almost snapped clean off under the force of Sheri-Yuki's slap.

The loud music was abruptly cut off. People stared, and aside from the occasional whispers and drunken giggles of a brave few, silence reigned supreme as a room full of complete strangers waited for Kikyou's response. The tension in the room was clearly tangible.

Kikyou turned cold eyes to Sheri-Yuki.

Sheri-Yuki stared vacantly back, her usual smug expression replacing her shock at her own actions.

_Her cheek stung._

She hated Sheri-Yuki. She was humiliating her in a room full of people she did not even know. She was going to kill her.

Kikyou took a step toward Sheri-Yuki. Sheri-Yuki took a quick step back, a spark of fear dancing across her face.

"Fight! Fight! Fight!" Someone had started the chant, and soon a group of partiers had formed a circle around the two.

With each passing second, Kikyou could feel her anger building up inside her, and it took all the strength she could possibly muster to keep herself from strangling Sheri-Yuki's witless being to lifelessness.

"Don't you ever touch me again," she said softly before walking past Sheri-Yuki; feeling a bit of satisfaction at the way she seemed to cringe in fear.

"I guess I'll have to walk home now," Kikyou muttered as she stepped onto the lawn. There was no way she was going back inside now, especially as she wasn't sure she could resist the temptation to commit murder at the moment.

"Kikyou!"

Kikyou turned around at the distant sound of her name being called.

She stood waiting a while before Lee finally caught up to her.

"Hi," he said breathlessly.

"Hi," she returned.

"Are you okay? I saw what happened at the party." His voice hardened ever so slightly.

"I'm fine." She answered, appreciating his concern.

"That was very mature of you, not to hit back. I can see you're the type of person who would never stoop to Sheri-Yuki's level." He flushed, realizing how obvious his admiration must be to Kikyou.

"Thanks." She said, remembering how she had struggled with herself to walk away.

"Where were you going?" Lee asked.

"Home."

"Do you have a ride?"

"No. But I'll walk all the way there if I need to," she replied.

"Actually, I was just going home myself," he lied. "I could drive you home."

"Well...I suppose if it isn't out of your way," Kikyou conceded.

"Well, where do you live?"

"See," he replied when she had told him, "my house is just a couple blocks away." Another lie. He smiled nervously.

Kikyou eyed him suspiciously but gave in anyway.

He brought her to his car, quickly depositing her in.

"Wait. I forgot my purse inside. I'll have to go back for it," Kikyou said with a sinking feeling as Lee climbed in beside her.

"Just tell me where it is and I'll go get it for you," he offered.

Kikyou breathed a sigh of relief. "Thanks, Lee. I left it on one of the chairs."

Why couldn't Sesshoumaru cater to her like that, she thought as Lee left.

_Whoa_, _where had that thought come from? _She hated Sesshoumaru after all, him and his _twittish, _clingy girlfriend.

She could keep Sesshoumaru anyway, Kikyou thought. The male whore, rejecting her then going out with Sheri-Yuki. Not that she cared, hell, he had been like a napkin to her, to be used then discarded at her convenience. Yes, that was what he was, a piece of male meat.

She smiled, imagining what that would be like.

"Sesshoumaru," she would say, tugging on his leash, "fetch me a glass of water."

"Yes Mistress Kikyou. Anything you want Mistress Kikyou," he would answer, bowing deeply, before he fetched her that glass of water.

**"Oh really?"** Voice rudely interrupted, snapping her out of her thoughts.

"Yes, really." She hated that stupid old wise-ass voice always ruining her little _self-improvement-by-making-others-seem-inferior _sessions_._

**"And how exactly did you treat him like a napkin you poor delusional freak? Oh, oh, I know, **'**Oh Sesshoumaru I love you. I want to have your babies**'**."** It mocked.

"You have gone too far," Kikyou seethed. "You shut your little mouth up, you traitorous snickering slut or I'll silence you. Forever."

Voice didn't need to be warned twice, vanishing instantly.

Damn that stupid voice, how she resented its persistent intrusions on her thoughts. She could not even have a little bit of fun anymore. So she _might _have made a wee exaggeration. And been very unfair to Lee, she realized with a pang of guilt, he had not been that submissive. But to see Sesshoumaru on his knees, filled with servitude...

--

**A/N**

**Spice: Firstly, we would like to apologize for the very loooooong update, which really was because of circumstances beyond our mortal control.**

**Sugar: Ya, it's only been two...years...**

**Spice: Yeah, just two measly years. (Hides behind Sugar) Kill her first!!**

**Sugar:What the f--!**

**Spice: Just joking! Anyways we hope that in time you all shall forgive us...Our very dear, special, intelligent, and I'm sure, gorgeous readers.**

**Sugar: ...suck up...**

**Spice: Am not! I'm just being honest. :)**

**Sugar: Indeed...**

**Please review, give your er...thoughts and stuff. And speaking of review, we just wanted to say thanks to Jessica for all those insane reviews. Much thanks also to all those who ever gave us reviews, and helped to expand our egos. **


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

**Disclaimer:** We don't own Inuyasha.

--

"Kikyou!"

Her friends hurried to her, each glowing with the superior smirk of someone who knew something that no one else did.

"What is it, _ex_-friends?" she asked, regarding them all coolly.

"We've got some big news!" Sango burst out.

"_Huge_ news," Kagura corrected.

"Really?" Kikyou questioned, unperturbed.

They stared at each other, her friends obviously wanting to spill the secret but reluctant to do so without at least a touch of begging or some sort of eagerness on Kikyou's part.

"Don't you want to know what it is?" Ayame demanded impatiently, hungrily. "Ask!"

This was greeted by silence. More stares. Kikyou's uncaring gaze. She obviously wasn't going to give in, they realized. So her friends decided to play her game. They stood silently in the hall, staring at each other nonchalantly, carefully fabricating expressions of cool indifference.

Kikyou, however, wasn't worried. Somebody would give soon enough, and she had a good idea who it was going to be.

"Lovely weather we're having," Sango said casually, then was given a hard jab in the ribs for saying something so awfully lame.

They resumed their silent stares. Ayame began to twitch.

_Here it comes._

"Sesshoumaru dumped Sheri-Yuki!" Ayame blurted.

"Damn it, Ayame!" Kagura snapped. "You little--"

"He broke up with her?" Kikyou interrupted. "I don't believe you. How do you know?"

"It's true," Kagura admitted, sending resentful glances toward a sheepish Ayame. "We heard it from Kagome."

"Kagome? The Gossip Queen?" KIkyou asked doubtfully. "Really?"

"Hey, Kagome knows her stuff. And she also happens to be dating Sesshoumaru's brother, so I'd think she was pretty trustworthy."

_Hmm. True._

"I guess he finally came to his senses." Kikyou said rather sarcastically.

"Yeah," Kagura agreed, "I heard he found out Sheri-Yuki had herpes and it didn't really go down well with him."

"What?! Who told you that?" Kikyou demanded disbelievingly. To say she was shocked would have been an understatement.

"Oh, no one. That's just one of the rumours I'm gonna spread. It's a really good one huh?" Kagura smirked.

"My gosh, Kagura that's horrible. You can't go around spreading things like that about people-"

"Umm Kikyou," Sango interrupted. "Are you forgetting this is the same girl who went about telling everyone about your uhh…_boundless _love for children ?"

"She did what!"

"Then there's the one about how you raped our gym teacher, and our Math teacher, and-"

"Okay. That's quite enough Kagura," Kikyou interrupted. "Although…I did hear that Sheri-Yuki had syphilis."

"That's a good girl!" Kagura applauded Kikyou.

"Oh yeah, well, I heard-" Ayame was cut off by the shrill ringing of the school bell.

"Oops, sorry Ayame, gotta go to class." Kagura feigned disappointment.

"But...but, mine was really good, though..."

--

Kikyou dabbed at the yogurt stain on the front of her brand new blouse with a damp cloth.

Ayame could be such a klutz, sometimes. She gave a soft, resigned sigh. She didn't imagine that she could ever stay mad at her for long though.

So involved was she in her task that she hardly noticed when the door to the girl's bathroom swung open behind her. She didn't see the girl who had walked in until she moved to stand before the mirror. Nor did she see the expression of absolute hatred that flashed across her features at seeing Kikyou's face reflected in the mirror before she composed herself.

Sheri-Yuki stood before the mirror, flipping open a small makeup kit with barely a glance in Kikyou's direction.

_At least she's not causing any trouble, _Kikyou thought. _Yet. _But _s_he could feel it coming. Yet, she refused to back down. Her pride had taken too many blows form Sheri-Yuki to allow her to back down now.

"You think you're so great, don't you?" Sheri-Yuki suddenly said, quite calm as she applied a layer of eye shadow. _"Everybody_ loves Kikyou. She's so pretty and popular and smart."

Kikyou chose to remain silent, pretending not to notice Sheriyuki's sardonic comments as she continued to dab at the stain.

"Ignoring me, are you? Oh, that is so like you, miss 'I'm so much better than everyone else'," she muttered mockingly. "Well guess what, Kikyou, _I'm_ better than you!"

_What the hell is she talking about?_…Kikyou wondered as the girl rattled on.

Suddenly, Sheri-Yuki slammed down the makeup kit and turned to Kikyou, her features twisted with rage. "_I'm_ smarter and _I'm_ more intelligent and, most of all, _I _am more beautiful than you could ever hope to be, because _I_ have had cosmic surgery, not you."

_Cosmic surgery? Okay…this is getting kinda creepy. Maybe it's time to back down after all …_

"You're a load of crap, Kikyou! And Sesshoumaru loves _me_. He's only pretending to like you to get me jealous. Oh, Kikyou this and Kikyou that!"

_Sesshumaru spoke about me? Could that mean..._

"You man-stealing bitch!" she shrieked.

_Backing away from the crazy girl…_

Kikyou shouldered her bag and began to move toward the door.

"Don't you dare walk away from me!" Sheri-Yuki reached forward to grab hold of the retreating Kikyou's arm.

Kikyou whirled round to grasp Sheri-Yuki's hand.

"Don't try it," she warned softly.

"Don't you tell me what to do!" Sheri-Yuki flared. "You have no--"

"Do you know what your problem is?" Kikyou interrupted. "You're pathetic. And you know it. So anyone you think is better than you, _happier_ than you, you just have to make as miserable and pathetic as you are. Now, I have never done anything to you, Sheri-Yuki, to deserve the shit you've put me through but that will change real damn quick if you don't leave me the hell alone."

Sheri-Yuki seemed, for a moment, stricken by Kikyou's words. Anger quickly replaced her shock, flooding her face with red.

Before Kikyou had time to react, Sheriyuki raised her arm, her open palm swiftly connecting with Kikyou's face.

Kikyou stared at Sheri-Yuki disbelievingly, touching her burning cheek. Had she really struck her? Again? If she thought she would walk away yet again, then she had a huge surprise in store. She was not a violent person, but she did allow herself some pride; self respect.

"Don't ever threaten me again," Sheri-Yuki was saying. "I'm not afraid of you."

_Oh really?_

Balling her hand into a fist, Kikyou pulled back and slammed it into Sheri-Yuki's face.

Sheri-Yuki went down screaming.

"You broke my fa-a-ace!" she sobbed.

Kikyou stooped down so she was level to the whimpering girl, and placed her fist over her recently _enhanced _nose.

"Still not afraid of me, Sheri-Yuki?" she taunted softly.

--

**A/N**: Thanks to all our readers and reviewers. Please Review!! :)

**Spice**: As you can see, Kikyou finally redeemed herself, and beat the sh-- out of Sheri-Yuki. It was a paricularly satisfying scene to write.

**Sugar: O**f course, that was all my doing.

**Spice:** What? What the mothera--. Glory-stealer!!


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

"Do you realize how much trouble you are in, Kikyou?," asked Jakotsu, principal of Shikon High.

The effeminate man sat behind the large desk in his office, staring at Kikyou quite calmly as she squirmed in her seat.

"Yes, sir."

"Sheri-Yuki's parents are demanding that you be expelled."

"But- she started it!"

"Perhaps so. But she did come out of it a lot worse than you did."

_True. _

"Well…yes, but she deserves to be punished too. I mean… you _are_ punishing her, right?"

"No."

"Wh- why not!"

Jakotsu leaned forward, smiling humorlessly. "Ask me again when _your _parents are rich. Now, as I was saying, school rules stipulate that any student involved in a fight may be expelled. _However, _seeing as this is your first offense and you are among our best students, I am willing to reconsider."

Kikyou breathed a sigh of relief. "Thank you--"

"Don't thank me quite yet. I've managed to come up with a punishment that Sheri-Yuki's parents agree is far worse than expulsion."

_Oh, crap. _"What- um…what is it?"

"Children."

Kikyou blinked. "Children? I…don't understand. You…want to get me pregnant?"

"Hell no…I mean of course not."

"Oh, you're too good for me now?" Kikyou managed to look offended.

"Well no…yes, I mean- This is getting rather ridiculous, Kikyou," Jakotsu let out a rather exasperated sigh. "Now, what was I saying…yes, children. As a form of disciplinary action, Sheri-Yuki's parents have decided that it would be most suitable for you to join the Shikon Elementary Big Sister program."

"The Big Sister program?" _That _was her dreaded punishment?

The principal obviously misinterpreted her disbelief for reluctance. "I'm sorry Kikyou. But a counsellor can also be provided. I don't mean to discourage you but we are aware that the Big Sister program has planted thoughts of suicide in the heads of past students."

"It…can't be that bad, really. They probably just didn't know how to handle children. I love kids, so this should be a piece of cake."

"Of course…"

"When do I begin, sir?"

"I will have to speak to your grandmother first. She will be here shortly. Until then you may leave."

Kikyou got up to leave.

"Ahem. Kikyou…" Jakotsu called out when she was almost out the door.

Kikyou turned back to find Jakotsu staring dreamily forward, seemingly lost in his own world.

"If I may ask…what colour was Sheri-Yuki's blood?"

_Her blood? _"Um…red?"

"I see." He frowned thoughtfully. "What...Shade of red precisely?"

"Uh...blood red."

"Oh." He seemed disappointed. "You may leave now."

"All right…"

--

"Um…Grandmother?" Kikyou murmured uncertainly.

Kaede sat behind the wheel, staring grimly ahead whilst she drove; as she had been doing from the moment she had picked Kikyou up from the Principal's office. Kikyou shifted uncomfortably in her seat and decided that perhaps it would be best if she didn't draw attention to herself.

"Well," Kaede finally said a while later, "I hope you've gotten that out of your system …"

Kikyou frowned. "What do you mean?"

"You can't believe I haven't noticed how oddly you've been acting lately," she answered sardonically, turning to pin Kikyou with her good eye. "I'm assuming this Sheriyuki is the cause. Now you can get on with your life." She turned her attention back to her driving, muttering something that sounded like, "And quit bothering mine."

"In this family," Kaede continued, "We fight for what we want. I didn't raise a wimp, but you're a good girl, so I know you must have kicked that girl's ass for a reason."

Kikyou was at a loss for words. She had had some pretty strange conversations with her grandmother before, but that one must have surely taken the cake.

"Although, not the best place for a fight if you ask me. Well not unless you actually wanted to get caught. See this here-" Kaede pointed to her eye patch, "that was the result of a pretty brutal fight. This whore of a woman thought she would challenge me for your grandfather."

Kikyou's eyes widened at the contempt in her grandmother's voice. It was at times like this that she truly knew fear.

"Naturally," the older woman continued, "I had to retain my honour. So we drove over to the country side; a pretty deserted area." She lowered her voice, adopting a rather dramatic tone which caused Kikyou to move to the very edge of her seat.

"And then what happened?"

"Well, our duel began. Me fighting for my honour, and she for my man. The little slut got a hold of a rock which she used to dig out my eye."

Kikyou shivered.

"I couldn't let her get away with that though," Kaede sneered. "Ripped her head clean off with my own bare hands."

Kaede cackled at the sight of Kikyou's shocked expression. "I was just joking, kiddo, relax."

Kikyou watched her grandmother warily; not trusting the mysterious glint she had seen in her eyes when she had claimed that she was joking.

--

"You must be Kikyou." The tall, middle-aged woman who welcomed Kikyou into the bright walls of Shikon Elementary seemed tired behind her smile. "I'm Mrs. Reiko, a teacher here and director of the Big Sibling program."

"Nice to meet you." Kikyou smiled, shook the proffered hand. _Let's get this over with_.

Mrs Reiko ushered Kikyou to a seat in her office before taking her own seat behind her desk.

"Your principal has sent me your student profile and I must say, you seem a very suitable candidate for the program. Now, I'm going to ask you some questions to determine which of our students you might be most compatible with."

Kikyou tried her best to answer the barrage of questions that followed, realizing now how serious the task at hand really was. She was going to have to be a role model for someone. But what if she messed up? She could ruin a poor kid. And not to mention, of course, be expelled from school.

Kikyou made herself relax. I'm being silly; worrying about nothing. Everything will be just fine.

"And we're done." Mrs Reiko stood. "I think I've found the perfect younger sibling for you. Follow me and I'll introduce you two."

Before long, Kikyou stood gazed into the large room filled with children's toys and books where about a dozen little boys and girls, all under the age of ten, played. They were loud, but without creating too much of a ruckus and incredibly, unbelievably adorable. Kikyou felt the last of her reservations slip away. She was even looking forward to hanging out with her new sibling.

"They're all kids whose parents are too busy to pick them up on time after school ends," Mrs Reiko explained. "I came up with this program, where such parents could leave their children in the safe and responsible hands of the school after hours. The Big Sibling program is a new one. Most of these students live in families where they're an only child, so this seemed an opportunity to give them that experience."

"That's a wonderful idea," Kikyou said. "I'm an only child, but I've always wished I had a little sister. I think this will be a great experience for me as well."

Mrs Reiko beamed at her, then stepped aside to reveal a little brown-haired boy. "Good. Now I'd like you to meet your new sibling. His name is Shippou."

Kikyou stooped down so that she was level with the boy. "Hi. My name's Kikyou. I'm going to be your big sister."

"Hi Kikyou. Got any candy?"

--

Rin looked up from the aquarium where she was trying to poke at the lazily swimming class pet, a goldfish named Finn, with a ruler and saw—

"Kikyou!" She dashed over to Kikyou's side. "Kikyou! It's me. Rin. Remember? Hi. What are you doing here? Did you come to visit me?"

Kikyou smiled down at her. "Hello, Rin. I didn't know this was your school. I've just joined the Big Sibling Program. I was visiting—"

Rin's eyes grew wide. "You're going to be my big sister?" she breathed.

"Well…no. I've already been given a little brother: Shippou."

Rin's face fell. "Oh."

Kikyou, glancing at her watch at that moment, failed to see the girl's crestfallen expression.

"I have to leave now. See you later, Rin."

"Bye," she said halfheartedly.

Rin watched dejectedly as Kikyou left then turned to stare reproachfully at Shippou where he sat sucking on a lollipop. She should have been her sister. Why did that little bastard have to get her? She knew for a fact that he didn't deserve Kikyou as much as she did. So, really… it would only be fair if she fixed the problem herself. Now, to wait for the perfect opportunity…

The 'perfect opportunity' presented itself not much later when Shippou left for the boy's bathroom.

He didn't notice when Rin unfolded herself from the chair at which she had been watching him and began to trail him. Didn't see when she entered the bathroom behind him and slowly pulled the door shut after her.

--

"Shippou!" Kikyou called out to her little brother.

He sat in the classroom with his back to her, playing with a toy train, apparently having not heard her. Kikyou moved closer.

"Hey, Shippou." She crouched beside him, smiling.

He remained silent.

Kikyou frowned. "What's the matter?"

"Well…" he trailed of.

"Well, what?" Kikyou probed.

Shippou swallowed hard. Should he tell her?

Suddenly, as if hearing his thoughts, a little face rose up from behind the wall at Kikyou's back to fix him with a cold, hard stare.

Shippou froze, turning as white as a sheet. "Nothing! Nothing!"

Rin narrowed her eyes, then shrank down slowly back behind the wall and out of sight.

"What's wrong, Shippou?" Kikyou asked worriedly. "You can tell me.

"I don't want you to be my big sister," Shippou murmured.

Kikyou was taken aback. Rejected by a little kid…That kinda hurt.

"Why not? You wanted it yesterday. And look, I even brought you some candy this time."

"I don't want it," he said, though he stole a quick, longing glance at the bag she held in her hand. Surely he could take just the candy?

As if in response to his question, Rin once again appeared, this time beside a pile of toys. She reached into the pile and pulled out a doll. Her eyes on his, she snapped of its plastic leg in a threatening gesture that almost made his little heart stop.

"Uh...I-I have to go."

"Wait!" Kikyou reached out to stop him. Then she saw the dark purple bruise round his eye. "Oh, Shippou…what happened?"

"I—I fell!" With that he dashed off, quickly disappearing round a corner, leaving a bewildered Kikyou behind.

What had just happened? A sharp tugging at her clothes pulled Kikyou away from her confused thoughts to stare at the little girl at her side.

Rin stared up at Kikyou with large, innocent brown eyes and smiled.

"Mrs Reiko says that you're to be my big sister since Shippou doesn't want you anymore."

"But—"

"Ooh. Is that candy for me?"

-----------------------

**A/N:**

**Sugar**: Well...we're back. Again. Sorry for the long wait. Of course, that was all Spice's fault. She apologises sincerely, and I will of course flog her mercilessly.

**Spice**: What the hell...naturally, it was not my fault. I think we all know whose fault it really is...*glances at Sugar*

**Sugar**: *blindly oblivious* Yes...yes, we do. *stares pointedly at Spice* *whispers*: ya...hers.

**Spice**: Anyways...let's not waste our time listening to Sugar's blatant lies...So um...yes, we're extremely sorry for the long delay, have mercy on us, you extremely beautiful readers.*winks*

**Sugar**: Yes...and we'll update soon...later...eventually...someday. Maybe. Bwahaha.

Well anyways thanks to all our readers and reviewers. Please review. ;)


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

Kikyou ran behind the nearest tree she could find. Back against the trunk, she breathed heavily. That little girl was a monster! An absolute monster. One little refusal to indulge in a makeover, and she sent squadrons of the other dwarf-like beasts to attack her. Naturally, Mrs. Reiko had quickly disappeared off the scene as soon as she had seen the army that Rin was leading. It was amazing the hold Rin had over the children. Hell if Kikyou did not know better, she would swear that they were afraid of her.

Whoa boy. The playground, Kikyou realized, had grown silent. Not good. Not good at all. Kikyou stepped away from the tree, glancing at the exit gate longingly. Maybe if she made a quick dash…

"Gotcha!" It was the Alpha beast herself.

_What the hell! Where did she come from?_

"Now Kikyou, you have two choices; you can either surrender to me, or die!" Rin spat the last word out forcefully, pointing her water-gun, which she had filled with red paint at Kikyou as she said so.

Making a quick assessment of the playground Kikyou could see several of Rin's minions, who were also armed with water-guns trying to hide behind the swing, the slide, the sandbox… in short just about every place imaginable. There was no way she could successfully make a run for it.

Kikyou hung her head in defeat, "I-I surrender."

*********************************************************

"Are you done yet?" Kikyou asked, sighing.

Rin replied with an exasperated sigh of her own, "I already said I was almost done, gee—Sesshoumaru!"

Kikyou looked apprehensively up to see Sesshoumaru leaning against the doorway of the classroom. How long had he been standing there anyway?

"Let's go. You ready to go?" He asked Rin.

"Almost. I just need to finish giving Kikyou her makeover," She looked up at Sesshoumaru, giving him the sweetest smile she could muster.

"You can finish the makeover some other time," Kikyou told Rin, silently thanking Sesshoumaru for the exit.

"Well I guess I can manage to wait a few minutes longer. I'll be in the van." Sesshoumaru said, as he turned to leave.

Kikyou stared at his retreating back in astonishment. She had not missed the humour in his eyes. So he enjoyed seeing her in humiliating situations did he?

"Ok. I'm done." Rin smiled as she regarded her 'masterpiece'.

Kikyou took the hand mirror proffered. Surely it would not be too bad?

"What the…" She stared at the image before in horror. Her lips were a bright red, and not just her eyelids but all round her eyes were covered in an equally bright blue eye shadow. To top it all off, her face was completely covered in white powder. She looked like a prostitute ghost on crack.

"Aren't you just _beautiful_?" Rin sang out happily. "I've created a masterpiece! And you were so plain before!"

_Plain? _"Yeah…beautiful," Kikyou muttered unconvincingly. "Hey," she added, perking up slightly as an idea occurred to her, "you know who else is plain?"

"Who?"

Kikyou hid a satisfied smile at the girl's uncontained curiosity. She tried to appear doubtful, hesitant.

"Gee…I don't know if even a master like you could fix such a horrendously plain person up. Nah, you wouldn't be able to do anything about it. You're just not good enough. I shouldn't have mentioned it."

Rin jumped up, deeply offended. "I could so! I could fix anybody. And I don't care how horse endally plain they are. 'Cause I'm a master!"

"Well, gosh…I don't know…"

"Tell me!" the little girl roared in a surprisingly big voice.

"Okay! It's…" Kikyou glanced around as if in fear. "Sesshoumaru."

"Oh…" Rin seemed taken aback. "He is plain, isn't he?"

"Horrendously plain," Kikyou agreed gravely.

Rin nodded anxiously. "But I can fix him. I'm a master."

"You'd be an awful sister if you didn't try."

"Oh, Kikyou!" Rin jumped forward to hug her. "You're the best big sister in the world!"

"Yes, well…"Kikyou accepted the praise without a hint of shame. "But you have to go now. Your _horrendously plain_ brother's waiting for you."

"Ok. Bye, Kikyou!" Another quick hug and she was gone, leaving behind a very smug Kikyou. At least she was smug until she caught another glimpse of her reflection.

Kikyou sighed. Looked like she would have to hide her head beneath a bag to get home.

After wiping of as much of the makeup as she could with what little she had, though her efforts actually made no difference, she gathered her things to her and made for the exit. She waved goodbye to Mrs. Reiko, who she noticed didn't seem very surprised at her new look. Her face, in fact seemed to say that she had expected worse.

Kikyou swallowed hard. She was ready to collapse after only her first day with the demon child. Could she really repeat this three days a week for the next few weeks? Maybe expulsion wasn't so bad, she thought as she began to pull the door to Shikon Elementary shut behind her then stopped short, the breath whooshing from her.

Sesshoumaru's car was parked before her; Rin bouncing round energetically in the back seat, and the ex-almost-love-of-her-life leaning casually against the hood, his amused gaze fixed on her.

He spoke first. "I didn't think you would want to walk home looking like that."

Of course, that was his way of asking her if she'd like a ride, while at the same time telling her that she looked hideous. Kikyou swallowed the less than courteous words that sprang to her lips and tried to accept as graciously as she could. _After all, he was right_.

As he pulled the door open for her to climb in, Kikyou couldn't help but notice how good he smelled. Or how damned good he looked. But then again, she mused, he always did.

"Sesshoumaru," Rin chirped in eagerly as he took the driver's seat, "doesn't Kikyou look beautiful?" There was as unmistakable note of pride in her voice.

Sesshoumaru turned to look Kikyou over once more. His gaze rested on her face for what she felt was too long a time, and she had to keep reminding herself to breathe.

Turning back to stare at the road ahead of him he replied, "Stunning."

Did she hear him correctly? Had he just said she was stunning, ghastly though her face was? Kikyou felt pleasure swell within her.

And then, his lips twitched.

He could laugh all he wanted to, Kikyou thought angrily. One thing was for sure, he sure as hell would not be laughing when Rin had her dirty way with him! She allowed herself a mysterious little smile, almost smirking when Sesshoumaru's eyes narrowed ever so slightly. Damn, but why did he have to be so fine?

-----------------------

_Day two of pure hell._

Well, honestly, it hadn't been near as horrifying as the first. Rin had, aside from the occasional mischievous antic , behaved herselflike any adorable little girl._  
_

Afterward, Sesshoumaru came to pick Rin up, offering Kikyou a ride once again.

_At least_ _he's not offering me a ride only to laugh at my horrible make over this time, _she mused as she she climbed into the passenger seat beside him.

Which then begged the question: _why_ exactly was he?

They drove in silence. Even Rin sat quietly in the back seat playing with her doll; probably a voodoo doll, Kikyou thought wryly. Surprisingly, he was the first to break the silence.

"Rin got it into her head that I was plain_. Horse endally_ plain."

Kikyou, not expecting this sudden _outburst,_ just barely managed to stop a _snort _of laughter escaping her. _Had Rin really done it then?_

"Really?" Kikyou raised a hand to hide her smile. "That's just crazy."

"She seemed to think that as my sister, and some sort of _master_, it was her duty to 'fix' me."

It was becoming harder to contain her laughter. Kikyou turned to look out the window to prevent him seeing her mirth. "Where on earth would she get such strange ideas?" she managed to choke out.

"Where indeed," Sesshoumaru agreed glibly. There was a short silence, then, "I never imagined that so many shades of blush existed."

That was more than Kikyou could handle. An image of Sesshoumaru, sitting before a Rin fully armed with an arsenal of powders and lipsticks rose clearly into her mind, and this time she was unable to stop the laughter from pouring out. The wonder was that he had allowed Rin to do it.

"My toenails, I believe, are still a most becoming shade of pink."

------------

**A/N:** Well, we hope you guys like the new chapter. We're sorry for not posting for so long. Kyoukochan - lo siento.

**Thanks to our readers and reviewers. Please review: tell us what you think. ;)**


End file.
